Les Liens Du Sang
by Moultipass1
Summary: Quand une personne du passé de Jane est accusée de meurtre, les souvenirs remontent à la surface. L'enquête s'annonce déjà difficile en elle-même, mais le service que Jane doit rendre risque de lui compliquer la tâche davantage encore.
1. L'inconnue

**Bon je me relance dans une tentative de fic The Mentalist, mais faudrait vraiment que je me calme, j'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Surtout que partie comme je suis, celle-ci va être relativement longue et elle devrait contenir quelques scènes assez hot, scènes que je déteste écrire et qui me prennent toujours un temps fou. Mais bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous resterez avec moi jusqu'au bout ! :)**

**L'histoire se passe après la saison 1, mais je n'ai pas décidé de moment précis encore, je verrai ce qui m'arrange en avançant**

**Disclaimer : non, the mentalist ne m'appartient toujours pas. snif**

* * *

Il y avait cinq jours dans l'année qu'il détestait. Le 25 décembre, bien sûr. Trop de souvenirs. Le 3 février, l'anniversaire de sa femme. Le 30 juin, celui de leur mariage. Le 8 octobre, celui des meurtres. Mais le pire de tous était aujourd'hui. Celui pendant lequel il était incapable de fonctionner normalement. Celui pour lequel il demandait une journée de congé tous les ans, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité au CBI. Celui au cours duquel même Lisbon ne cherchait pas à le voir ou à lui parler. C'est pourquoi quand son téléphone portable sonna et qu'il découvrit que l'appel venait du quartier général, tous les voyants passèrent aussitôt au rouge dans sa tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était obligé. Une lutte s'engagea entre sa curiosité et son besoin de tranquillité. La curiosité l'emporta après quelques secondes.

_Patrick Jane.

_Jane, on a besoin de vous. Dans combien de temps pouvez-vous être là ?

Il esquissa un sourire malgré l'appréhension. Du pur Lisbon. Il entendait à sa voix à peine hésitante qu'elle détestait d'avoir à l'appeler aujourd'hui et qu'elle aurait voulu s'excuser… Pourtant, pas de « désolée de vous déranger » ou de « j'espère que ça va ». Droit au but, c'était son style. Des paroles réconfortantes l'auraient agacé plus qu'autre chose et elle le savait.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_On a été mis sur une nouvelle affaire ce matin et on a une suspecte en salle d'interrogation. Il faut que vous veniez la faire parler.

Il fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude se muant en confusion. Le CBI pouvait se passer de lui pour une journée, et Cho était plus que capable de mener un interrogatoire de manière efficace. Cela ne justifiait pas un appel pendant le seul jour de l'année où il n'aspirait qu'à la solitude. Alors il garda le silence, sachant qu'elle comprendrait la question. Une intuition confirmée quand elle poussa un soupir et ajouta :

_Elle dit qu'elle ne veut parler qu'à vous.

Hm. Voilà qui était étrange.

_Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

_Elisabeth Hansen.

Il se décomposa. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce nom. Des flashs passèrent devant ses yeux, souvenirs de jours plus heureux, avant d'être remplacés par des images de disputes et de reproches.

_Jane ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Il secoua la tête, la voix de Lisbon le ramenant au présent.

_J'arrive dès que possible.

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus et se leva du matelas posé à même le sol. Avant de quitter la pièce, il jeta un dernier regard au mur orné du visage rouge si familier, puis il enfila sa veste et dévala les escaliers. L'affaire promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

La petite brune l'attendait devant l'ascenseur quand il arriva. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le saluer, attaquant directement dès que les portes furent entrouvertes :

_Vous savez qui elle est ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Il était venu sans protester malgré ce que ce jour représentait pour lui, cela signifiait forcément qu'il connaissait leur suspecte. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver s'il existait un lien entre eux, Van Pelt était en train d'effectuer les recherches, mais à la tension qu'il dégageait, elle soupçonnait Jane de pouvoir leur dire tout ce qu'ils avaient envie de savoir sur la jeune femme qui l'attendait en salle d'interrogation. Quand elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit et qu'elle le vit se diriger en silence dans les couloirs, elle lui emboita le pas, refusant de le voir encore une fois prendre des longueurs d'avance sans partager avec elle ses informations.

_Vous allez m'expliquer ?

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Surprise qu'il ne cherche pas à masquer la détresse lisible dans son regard, elle insista d'un ton hésitant :

_Jane ?

_Plus tard, Lisbon. S'il vous plaît.

Sa supplique semblait sincère. Il était un maître dans l'art de la manipulation, mais elle avait peu à peu appris à lui faire confiance, et elle commençait à réussir à détecter ses rares moments de faiblesse et de franchise. Aussi lâcha-t-elle prise pour le moment. D'un geste, elle l'invita à continuer à avancer. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle, il lui fit signe de s'installer derrière le miroir sans teint.

_Si elle est coupable, il me faudra moins de cinq minutes pour obtenir une confession.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas s'il disait cela parce qu'il connaissait la jeune femme qu'ils avaient arrêtée ou si c'était grâce à sa confiance infaillible en ses propres capacités, mais elle ne doutait pas de sa parole sur ce coup. Alors ils ouvrirent chacun une porte, elle pour assister, invisible, à l'interrogatoire, lui pour se retrouver avec la suspecte. Refermant derrière lui, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui faire face. Il eut un triste sourire en reconnaissant le visage délicat, les fins cheveux blonds, les yeux d'un bleu presque transparent.

_Bonjour, Beth.

_Salut, Patrick. Ca fait un bail.

Derrière le miroir sans teint, Lisbon haussa les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être dans la pièce pour ressentir la tension entre son consultant et cette jeune femme. Un ressentiment mal contenu accompagné d'une pointe de… Nostalgie, peut-être ? Une ex petite-amie ? Non, cela n'avait aucun sens, décida-t-elle. Depuis bientôt sept ans, Patrick Jane ne dédiait sa vie qu'à un seul but, la poursuite de John Le Rouge. Elle ignorait s'il avait eu des aventures depuis la mort de sa femme, elle supposait que c'était le cas, mais probablement rien d'assez sérieux pour justifier une telle tension. Elle était par ailleurs persuadée qu'il n'avait jamais trompé son épouse. Et leur suspecte était trop jeune pour être sortie avec lui avant son mariage.

Autre chose, donc. Mais quoi ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix apaisante de Jane, qui demandait calmement :

_Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

_Ils pensent que j'ai tué Greg. Mon amant, ajouta-t-elle au regard interrogateur du consultant.

_Tu l'as fait ?

_Oui.

Jane jeta un coup d'œil vers le miroir, comme pour signifier à Lisbon que l'affaire était classée et qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune blonde.

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu sais pourquoi.

_Il te frappait, supposa-t-il.

Un unique hochement de tête.

_Tu pourras sans doute plaider la légitime défense.

_C'est peu probable, il ne m'avait pas touchée récemment. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je vais faire quelques années de prison, que cette excuse soit acceptée ou pas.

Lisbon perçut la confusion du consultant. Si son sort ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça et si elle ne voulait pas de son aide pour alléger la peine, son refus de parler à qui que ce soit d'autre que lui n'avait pas de sens.

_Pourquoi as-tu exigé de me voir ?

_Parce que je te dois des excuses, Patrick.

Malgré ses efforts pour afficher une attitude aussi nonchalante que d'habitude, Lisbon vit les épaules du consultant se redresser légèrement, presque comme s'il se préparait à une attaque. De nouveau, il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il savait que cet interrogatoire prenait une tournure trop personnelle et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à apprendre quel était le lien entre lui et la meurtrière. Elle dut lutter pour entendre sa réponse.

_Tu ne me dois rien.

_Tu sais que c'est faux. Je t'en ai voulu pendant si longtemps… Il y avait du vrai dans tout ce que je t'ai dit. Mais t'accuser de l'avoir tuée, c'était injuste.

La mâchoire de Lisbon se décrocha alors que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place d'un seul coup. La lourde atmosphère, la réaction de Jane quand elle lui avait donné le nom de la suspecte, les sentiments contradictoires qui semblaient les envelopper, l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part sans vraiment reconnaître la jeune femme… Avant qu'elle ait le temps de se remettre de sa révélation, la porte s'ouvrit sur Van Pelt, qui tenait son ordinateur portable devant elle. Ne remarquant pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa supérieure, l'agent annonça d'un ton excité, fière d'avoir terminé ses recherches :

_Patron, ça y est, j'ai trouvé le lien entre Jane et Hansen. Accrochez-vous bien, Elisabeth Hansen est…

_La sœur de sa femme, murmura Lisbon, sous le choc.

* * *

**A suivre… **


	2. Le Service

**Ouh, ça fait plaisir autant de retours sur une fic lol j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis pour savoir si je dois la continuer ou pas ! **

**Ni la série ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Mais j'espère encore.**

**

* * *

**

_Je peux te parler en privé ?

_Vas-y.

Elle eut un sourire presque imperceptible à sa réponse et elle désigna d'un mouvement du menton le miroir qui occupait tout un pan de mur. Jane acquiesça en comprenant et il quitta la pièce après lui avoir signalé d'un geste de la main qu'il en avait pour une minute. Une fois dans le couloir, il marqua une pause pour rassembler ses esprits. Beth ressemblait à sa femme plus qu'il ne s'en souvenait, la revoir après toutes ses années était éprouvant. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour se reprendre, et il s'introduisit dans la pièce adjacente. Il n'eut qu'à jeter un regard à Van Pelt pour qu'elle comprenne et s'éclipse, le laissant seul avec Lisbon. Elle se leva pour lui faire face et répondit à sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose :

_Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul avec elle.

_Vous avez peur que je la fasse évader ? rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire sarcastique.

_Vous n'en seriez pas capable ?

_Je n'aurais pas besoin de vous éloigner pour ça.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Il encaissait bien mieux qu'elle ne le craignait depuis une minute, depuis qu'elle avait compris qui était Elisabeth Hansen.

_Elle veut juste me parler en privé. Elle a déjà avoué, le dossier est bouclé, vous ne risquez rien. Postez-vous devant la porte si ça peut vous rassurer.

Elle hésita. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler illégal, et elle avait laissé Jane seul avec des suspects un nombre incalculable de fois, mais pour quelqu'un avec qui il avait été lié… D'un autre côté, il avait raison. Et elle le croyait volontiers quand il prétendait être capable d'aider la meurtrière à s'échapper sous son nez. Lui demander une certaine intimité était suspect, il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il avait eu quelque chose de ce genre à l'esprit.

_Cinq minutes, concéda-t-elle.

_Merci.

_N'oubliez pas de couper l'enregistrement.

Ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble et il nota qu'elle partait dans la direction opposée au lieu de monter la garde devant la porte comme il le lui avait suggéré. La curiosité devait être plus forte que la suspicion. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre que Van Pelt avait trouvé qui était Beth et que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait rejoint Lisbon dans la salle voisine de celle où il interrogeait son ex belle-sœur. Leur supérieure devait vouloir en apprendre davantage, ce qui expliquait qu'elle rejoigne les bureaux plutôt que de surveiller la porte.

Il reprit sa place face à la jeune femme blonde et tendit la main vers le magnétophone placé au milieu de la table pour l'arrêter.

_Je t'écoute.

Il la vit hésiter pour la première fois et il en fut intrigué. Elle avait avoué un meurtre et accepté l'idée d'une condamnation avec un calme déconcertant, que pouvait-elle avoir à lui dire qui justifie la façon dont elle se triturait les doigts ?

_Il n'y a pas cinquante façons de le dire alors je vais juste… le dire. Matt est mort l'an dernier. Tu es le tuteur d'Amy.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait le laisser sans voix, mais là, il se retrouva incapable de prononcer un mot. Il lui fallut presque une minute complète pour se remettre de l'annonce.

_Excuse-moi ?

_Ne me fais pas répéter, je t'en prie.

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu es son parrain, tu te rappelles ?

Depuis sept ans, il faisait tout pour l'oublier.

_Mais pourquoi n'as-tu jamais…

_Changé les papiers ?

Il acquiesça. Étant donné les circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle l'ait conservé comme tuteur légal de son enfant. Elle lui offrit un sourire empreint de chagrin.

_J'ai vu quel père tu étais, Patrick. Quoi que j'ai pu penser de toi à une époque, je ne ferais confiance à personne d'autre pour s'occuper d'elle.

Il secoua la tête, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il avait été un bon père, oui… Jusqu'au jour où sa fille était morte par sa faute.

_Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

_Je ne te demande rien. Je te le dis. Tu n'as pas le choix.

_Beth…

_Non. Ce n'est pas négociable.

_Tu as envie de me torturer, avoue ?

Elle lâcha un léger rire et il sourit en retour. Il avait toujours été doué pour désamorcer les situations trop chargées en émotions et il se souvenait qu'autrefois, elle avait détesté sa manie de tout ramener à lui. Une telle question alors qu'il savait à quel point sa remarque était fausse ne pouvait que l'amuser. Elle répondit exactement comme il s'y attendait :

_Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Je ne le fais pas pour te torturer, je le fais parce que je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Je vais être condamnée à la prison. Tu es tout ce qui lui reste.

_La pauvre.

Un nouveau sourire. L'arrogance qu'il avait ressentie pendant très longtemps et qu'il affichait encore la plupart du temps était aujourd'hui compensée par un profond sens de l'autocritique. Une conséquence de la tragédie qu'il avait vécue. Difficile de continuer à se considérer comme le maître du monde quand on estimait avoir provoqué la mort d'êtres qu'on avait tant aimés. Il poussa un soupir en voyant le regard plein d'espoir que Beth posait sur lui.

_J'ai encore une question pour toi.

Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

_Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

Elle soupira à son tour. Elle avait dû se douter qu'il serait forcé de le lui demander. Il élabora tout de même :

_En tuant ce type, tu savais qu'Amy allait se retrouver sans une mère à ses côtés pour plusieurs années. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

_Il… Il a découvert que j'avais une fille.

Jane se redressa à cette révélation. Voilà qui pouvait tout changer.

_Est-ce qu'il l'a menacée ?

Elle secoua la tête, écrasant son espoir naissant.

_Il n'a rien dit, non. J'ai juste… pris peur. L'instinct maternel.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand trois coups frappés à la porte les dérangèrent. Rigbsy passa la porte à travers l'ouverture en annonçant :

_Le patron dit que tes cinq minutes sont terminées. Elle veut te voir dans son bureau.

* * *

_Allez-y, j'attends.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de Lisbon.

_Vous d'abord. Expliquez-moi l'affaire.

Elle plissa les paupières, agacée qu'une fois de plus, il ne tienne pas compte de son autorité, mais elle finit par hausser les épaules.

_On a été appelés ce matin vers 8h par la police locale de Yuba City. Ils avaient trouvé un cadavre dans une chambre de motel et ils ne savaient pas quoi en faire. Deux balles dans le ventre, une dans le cœur. Probablement du neuf millimètres. On attend le rapport de la balistique. Pas de papiers, mais on a pu l'identifier rapidement grâce aux empreintes. Greg Balpun, un petit dealer qui a fait quelques années de tôle il y a six ans. Une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide, deux préservatifs dans la poubelle de la salle de bains. On en a conclu qu'il rencontrait une femme. On a trouvé la voiture grâce aux caméras de surveillance et on est remonté jusqu'à Hansen. On est allé la coincer dans son appartement à Sacramento. Elle n'a pas cherché à nier ou à résister.

_L'arme du crime ?

_Introuvable. On suppose qu'elle l'a jetée dans le fleuve au retour, il faudra lui demander.

Il acquiesça pensivement. Cela collait à ce que lui avait dit Beth.

_A votre tour.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

_Pourquoi voulait-elle vous parler en privé ?

Il eut un léger sourire.

_Vous avez accepté de nous laisser seuls pour m'extorquer des informations ensuite ?

_Vous deviez bien vous douter que la situation soulèverait des questions.

_C'est vrai. Elle voulait juste… parler du bon vieux temps.

Le mensonge était si évident qu'un rire lui échappa alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

_Vous n'essayez même pas d'être convaincant.

Son sourire s'élargit.

_Elle voulait me demander un service. Aucun rapport avec l'affaire.

Elle laissa glisser pour le moment.

_Est-ce que… Vous pouvez me parler de vos relations avec elle ?

Il lâcha un soupir. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas apprendre de toute façon, autant qu'elle entende tout de sa bouche.

_Beth était la sœur de ma femme, comme vous devez le savoir à présent. Je l'ai rencontrée quand elle avait quinze ans. J'en avais vingt-six et je commençais à avoir une bonne réputation dans le monde de la voyance. Elle est venue me voir parce qu'elle voulait communiquer avec son oncle, qui était mort deux semaines plus tôt d'un cancer. Catherine l'accompagnait. Pour faire court, j'ai réussi à berner Beth, mais pas sa sœur. C'était une sceptique. Elle m'a traité de charlatan et a exigé un remboursement.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire en remarquant :

_Sérieusement ? Il y a quelqu'un qui n'est pas tombé sous votre charme en vingt secondes ?

Il émit un petit rire, étrangement à l'aise alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir mal en racontant ces souvenirs, surtout aujourd'hui.

_Difficile à croire, hein ? On s'est détesté dès le premier regard. Mais Beth m'appréciait. Comme Catherine ne me faisait pas confiance, elle l'accompagnait chaque fois qu'elle venait me voir. Et de fil en aiguille…

_Vous vous êtes mariés.

Il acquiesça au résumé, se remémorant ces diverses rencontres avec celle qui allait devenir sa femme. La première fois où il avait réussi à la faire rire, la première fois qu'elle s'était attardée après la séance de voyance, la première fois qu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser pour être récompensé par une gifle retentissante… Le tout s'achevant avec lui à genoux devant elle, lui jurant un amour éternel, et elle répondant à sa question d'un oui hystérique.

_Et ensuite ?

_Nous sommes restés très proches avec Beth. Jusqu'à… Enfin bref. Comme tout le monde, elle m'en a voulu de ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur et à sa nièce. Après… Après ma thérapie, j'ai essayé de reprendre contact avec elle, mais elle continuait à me haïr et je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. Je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il se tut, et le silence s'installa un moment dans la pièce pendant que Lisbon digérait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle en avait appris plus sur Jane en quelques minutes qu'en plusieurs années de collaboration. Ce qui l'étonnait était le fait qu'il ait parlé aussi librement devant elle. La date devait aider. Peut-être avait-il exceptionnellement besoin de s'épancher en ce jour si particulier. En y repensant, elle sentit une grimace déformer un instant ses traits, et avant d'avoir le temps de s'en empêcher, elle lâcha :

_Je suis désolée que tout ça arrive aujourd'hui.

Il la remercia d'un sourire où perçait la mélancolie, mais ne répondit pas. C'était ce qu'elle obtiendrait de mieux et elle le savait. Aussi adopta-t-elle un ton plus professionnel pour reprendre :

_Bon, on a une confession, plus qu'à découvrir ce qu'est devenue l'arme du crime, mais on n'en a pas vraiment besoin. On va…

Elle fut interrompue par un coup frappé à la porte.

_Entrez.

Rigsby et Cho firent leur apparition dans la pièce et Jane sut aussitôt à leur attitude que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'agent d'origine asiatique confirma son impression en annonçant :

_On a un problème. Deux en fait. Rigsby, toi d'abord.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le grand brun, qui expliqua :

_Il est presque cinq heures. C'est bientôt la sortie des classes. Hansen demande si elle peut voir sa fille avant d'être envoyée en prison.

Lisbon reporta aussitôt son attention sur Jane, les sourcils haussés en une question éloquente. Alors il eut une grimace.

_Ah oui, elle a une fille. Amy. Bientôt huit ans.

_Est-ce qu'elle a de la famille qui peut s'occuper d'elle ?

_Oui, moi.

Les trois agents dévisagèrent le consultant, qui balaya leur stupéfaction d'un haussement d'épaules et continua comme si la situation n'avait rien d'exceptionnel :

_J'aimerais que les services sociaux s'occupent de nous l'amener. L'école ne la confiera pas à un inconnu de toute façon, et je préfère refaire connaissance avec elle en présence de sa mère.

Lisbon donna son accord d'un hochement de tête et Rigsby quitta la pièce pour aller prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Cho n'attendit pas d'être interrogé pour expliquer le second problème.

_On vient de recevoir le rapport préliminaire du légiste. Les deux blessures au ventre ne sont pas mortelles.

Confus, ses deux interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard. Ils ne voyaient pas en quoi cela posait problème. L'agent tendit à sa supérieure le papier qu'il avait à la main. Le déchiffrant rapidement, elle haussa les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur son subordonné.

_Il en est sûr ?

_Aucun doute.

_Quoi ? intervint Jane.

_La balle qu'il a prise dans le cœur ne provient pas de la même arme.

**A suivre…**


	3. Amy

**Un chapitre surtout consacré à l'intrigue, mais ensuite on va attaquer le Jisbon et probablement ne plus en sortir ;)**

**Ni la série ni les perso ne m'appartiennent, à part Beth, Amy, Greg et Helen (je crois que c'est tout pour le moment)**

* * *

Beth se redressa quand Jane et Lisbon entrèrent dans la pièce et s'assirent face à elle.

_Nous avons encore quelques questions à vous poser.

La jeune blonde jeta un coup d'œil au consultant, qui répondit à la question muette :

_Tu peux lui faire confiance. Peut-être plus qu'à moi, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Lisbon n'attendit pas sa réaction pour enchaîner :

_Racontez-nous exactement ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Vous êtes allée retrouver Greg Balpun dans sa chambre…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant que la suspecte prenne le relais. Une dernière hésitation, puis Beth accepta de coopérer.

_Nous avons eu des relations sexuelles. Je suis allée prendre une douche pendant qu'il regardait la télé. Quand je suis revenue dans la chambre, nous avons de nouveau couché ensemble. Je me suis endormie, et quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu qu'il avait fouillé dans mon sac.

Elle marqua une pause. Jane et Lisbon échangèrent un regard en comprenant que la partie la plus difficile pour elle allait arriver. Le consultant tendit une main avec l'intention évidente de la poser sur la sienne pour la soutenir, mais Beth eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Si Jane réussit à dissimuler sa vexation à la perfection pour l'observateur non averti, Lisbon la repéra malgré tout. Elle comprenait les deux parties. Quiconque connaissait le faux médium savait qu'il valait mieux éviter le contact physique avec lui. Il l'utilisait à la fois comme une arme, comme un outil de manipulation, et comme un détecteur de mensonges. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu toucher quelqu'un sans avoir une arrière-pensée, qu'il s'agisse d'une tentative d'hypnose, d'incitation à dévoiler l'emplacement d'un objet, de détournement d'attention, ou de rapprochement pour voler quelque chose. Difficile de lui faire confiance dans ces conditions, la réaction de Hansen était donc logique. D'un autre côté… Lisbon soupçonnait Jane d'avoir simplement voulu, pour une fois, apporter un peu de réconfort à un autre être humain. Être rejeté ainsi alors qu'il s'ouvrait pour la première fois depuis des lustres avait dû faire mal. L'agent retint un soupir. Elle n'était pas là pour psychanalyser Jane, Dieu merci, pas plus que pour compatir, ni avec lui, ni avec leur interlocutrice. Aussi brisa-t-elle le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé dans la pièce :

_Et ensuite ?

_Il… Il avait une photo à la main. Il l'avait trouvée dans mon portefeuille.

_Une photo d'Amy, supposa Jane.

Un hochement de tête confirma sa suspicion.

_Et c'est là que vous avez décidé de le tuer ? demanda Lisbon sans parvenir à dissimuler un brin d'incrédulité.

_Non, j'ai… Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait avec ça. Il a répondu qu'elle était jolie, a commencé à me demander quel âge elle avait, où elle allait à l'école… Et j'ai… Je ne sais pas, j'ai craqué. Je lui ai hurlé de la laisser tranquille, de ne pas l'approcher. Il a commencé à crier aussi et j'ai pris peur. Je savais qu'il gardait toujours une arme à proximité, alors j'ai ouvert le tiroir de la table de nuit et j'ai trouvé le revolver. Je l'ai menacé en lui disant de ne pas toucher à Amy.

Jane vit sa supérieure froncer les sourcils. Il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant. Elle ne comprenait pas une réaction aussi extrême et une escalade de violence aussi rapide. A partir du moment où le danger, à supposer même qu'il y en ait eu un, n'était pas immédiat, il lui paraissait étrange que Beth ait aussitôt pensé à une arme. Mais lui savait. Il aurait compris même sans avoir connaissance de l'histoire de la jeune blonde. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle avait enchaîné les relations houleuses. Lui et sa femme avaient plusieurs fois essayé de l'aider. Elle avait eu au moins deux petits amis violents, et c'était uniquement ceux qu'il avait connus. Quand elle avait épousé Matthew Hansen, le père d'Amy, tout le monde dans la famille avait été soulagé… Mais s'il n'avait pas une once de brutalité en lui, Matt n'était pas non plus parfait. Négligent et infidèle, il avait fini par pousser Beth au divorce alors que leur fille avait à peine trois mois. Il était resté un père pour elle, mais l'animosité était encore bien ancrée au sein de l'ancien couple.

Il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. John Le Rouge avait massacré sa femme et sa fille quelques mois après le divorce, et entre l'enquête, sa dépression, et les reproches, il n'avait plus vraiment prêté attention à la vie amoureuse de Beth. Il supposait qu'elle était retombée dans son ancien schéma, pardonnant à des hommes qui la battaient sous prétexte qu'ils étaient ivres et qu'ils regrettaient leur geste. Jusque là, l'histoire était tristement banale. Jusque là. Car à partir du moment où elle avait soupçonné son amant d'en vouloir à sa fille, même si ses craintes ne se basaient sur rien de concret, quelque chose s'était passé en Beth. Depuis dix ans, elle supportait ces petits-amis brutaux, encaissait bleus et fractures en silence, mais elle avait toujours protégé Amy, c'était la limite qui la gardait saine d'esprit, le seul recoin protégé de sa vie chaotique. Quelque chose d'intouchable. L'idée de perdre cela avait tout déclenché.

_Et tu as tiré, relança-t-il.

_Il m'a provoquée en disant que j'étais incapable de lui faire du mal. Alors oui, j'ai tiré.

_Combien de fois ?

_Deux.

Un nouveau coup d'œil entre l'agent et le consultant. Il insista :

_Tu es sûre ?

_Oui, j'ai appuyé sur la détente deux fois et il est tombé à genoux. J'ai vu qu'il commençait à saigner, j'ai récupéré mes affaires et je suis partie.

_Où l'as-tu touché ?

_Au ventre.

_Et c'est tout ? Rien d'autre ?

Elle secoua la tête.

_Qu'avez-vous fait de l'arme ?

_Je me suis arrêtée au bord du fleuve en rentrant chez moi et je l'ai jetée.

Lisbon eut une grimace. Ils ne la récupéreraient jamais. Cela n'aurait pas posé problème en temps normal, pas alors qu'ils avaient une confession et une suspecte prête à plaider coupable. Mais la situation était un peu plus compliquée. D'après sa déclaration, même si elle était persuadée du contraire, Elisabeth Hansen n'avait apparemment pas tué son amant, à supposer qu'elle dise la vérité. Lisbon avait tendance à le penser. Quelqu'un avait donc terminé le travail avec un second revolver. Retrouver celui qu'elle avait utilisé aurait peut-être permis de la disculper.

Ils pouvaient toujours essayer d'envoyer des plongeurs, mais espérer retrouver un objet aussi petit sans savoir précisément où elle l'avait lancé ni où le courant l'avait emporté était utopique. Et même alors, l'eau aurait effacé les empreintes, la preuve à conviction ne leur serait donc d'aucune utilité. Ils allaient devoir faire sans.

Il ne leur restait qu'une solution : trouver celui ou celle qui avait achevé Greg Balpun.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Lisbon soupesa la question un instant. Entendre Jane lui demander son avis était rare, elle comptait savourer le moment. Peut-être était-il conscient que son implication personnelle dans l'affaire risquait d'obscurcir son jugement et voulait-il son opinion juste pour savoir si elle partageait son avis.

_Elle dit la vérité. Elle n'a pas intérêt à avouer avoir tiré tout en mentant sur le nombre de coups de feu.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait qu'elle soit parvenue à la même conclusion que lui. Beth n'avait pas menti, c'était certain. Il entendit un discret soupir échapper à la petite brune qui marchait à ses côtés. Il compatissait sincèrement. Elle avait cru avoir affaire à un cas facile qui, pour une fois, n'allait pas lui coûter des réserves d'énergie insoupçonnables, et elle se retrouvait face à une histoire bien plus embrouillée que prévu. Elle devait aussi prévoir, avec raison, qu'il allait être encore pire que d'habitude étant donné ses relations avec leur suspecte.

_Ca veut dire qu'il nous faut un mobile.

_La drogue, suggéra Lisbon. On peut commencer par là.

_Bonne idée. J'aimerais aller voir les lieux demain.

_Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

_Parce que j'attends de la visite, rappela-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

_Qu… Oh. La gamine.

Il acquiesça de nouveau alors qu'ils arrivaient près du canapé sur lequel il passait la plupart de son temps quand il était dans les locaux. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle et constatant que les autres agents étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre la conversation, elle demanda, hésitante :

_Est-ce que… Vous…

_Ca ira, Lisbon.

_Vous êtes sûr ? On pourrait demander aux services sociaux de s'en occuper tant que…

_Cette gosse a perdu son père l'an dernier, sa mère va se retrouver au moins temporairement derrière les barreaux, et vous voudriez l'envoyer dans un foyer plein d'inconnus ?

Il feignit une moue désapprobatrice. La petite brune soupira devant son incapacité à rester sérieux. Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, qu'elle voulait juste l'aider, dans la mesure du possible ? Remarquant sans doute l'agacement naissant, il la regarda droit dans les yeux pour ajouter plus gravement :

_Merci.

_L'équipe pourrait au moins…

_M'aider ? Je suis capable de m'occuper d'une enfant.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

_Je sais. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire.

Un nouveau soupir frustré lui échappa. Ce type était insupportable. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qu'il avait aidées, à qui il avait conseillé de ne pas traverser les épreuves seules, à qui il avait expliqué qu'un soutien pouvait faire toute la différence… Et jamais il ne tenait compte de ses propres conseils. Alors elle osa l'impensable. Lâcha dans un souffle à peine audible :

_Douze ans, c'est ça ?

_C'est ça.

La voix était détachée et il n'avait eu aucune réaction, pas la moindre grimace, pas de tension dans ses muscles. Elle comprit qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle aborde le sujet et qu'il s'y était préparé. Mais peut-être pensait-il que son attitude détendue la déstabiliserait et qu'elle laisserait tomber. Elle n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

_Vous pensez parfois à ce qu'elle serait devenue ?

_A votre avis ?

Le ton avait été à peine plus sec. Elle était en train de tester les limites et elle le savait. Elle remarqua un peu plus loin Cho qui leur jetait un regard intrigué. Il ne les entendait pas, mais elle n'avait aucun mal à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il était rare de les voir discuter calmement : quand ils n'étaient pas en train de plaisanter, elle le réprimandait pour l'un de ses plans insensés ou il s'amusait à la mettre hors d'elle en lui disant sur elle-même des choses qu'elle aurait préféré continuer à garder secrètes… Les conversations sérieuses et sans cris étaient inhabituelles, voire inquiétantes.

_Vous devriez en parler, Jane.

_Merci, Docteur.

Elle plissa les paupières. Elle avait envie de se mettre en colère, comme elle le faisait toujours quand il était aussi difficile, mais elle le soupçonnait de la provoquer à dessein. Aussi se força-t-elle à garder son sang froid.

_Vous êtes allé sur sa tombe aujourd'hui ?

Une fraction de seconde. Ce fut tout ce à quoi elle eut droit. Une fraction de seconde, un éclair d'émotion dans le regard tantôt rieur, tantôt indifférent. Une fraction de seconde, une faille dans l'armure. Prise d'un doute, elle hésita à poser sa prochaine question. Mais elle était allée trop loin pour reculer et elle ne savait pas si elle aurait un jour le courage d'aborder de nouveau ce sujet, elle devait continuer. Alors elle s'assit à ses côtés et, aussi déplacé que lui paraisse ce geste, elle posa une main sur le bras du consultant pour s'assurer de son attention. Quand il la lui donna, elle demanda très doucement :

_Depuis quand ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_Depuis quand, Jane ?

Il se leva brusquement, refusant la proximité qu'elle était pour une fois prête à lui offrir. Il commença par s'éloigner, revint sur ses pas, se planta face à elle alors qu'elle se levait à son tour, et agita devant elle une main rageuse.

_Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Lisbon.

Inébranlable, elle répéta une troisième fois :

_Depuis quand ?

Il aurait dû quitter la pièce, s'éloigner de cette femme qui commençait à trop savoir se faufiler sous sa carapace. Il rêvait de partir sans une explication et de ne pas revenir avant d'être calmé, avant d'avoir réussi à remettre sous contrôle les émotions que ses questions avaient réveillées. Mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale l'en dissuada. Les services sociaux n'allaient pas tarder à arriver avec Amy, et il ne pouvait pas abandonner la fillette comme ça. Il était coincé tant qu'elle n'était pas là. Et il connaissait trop Lisbon pour espérer qu'elle lâcherait l'os qu'elle venait de déterrer. Alors il finit par céder.

_Presque sept ans.

Elle aurait dû être stupéfaite, mais elle s'en doutait depuis qu'elle avait constaté sa volonté évidente d'éviter la question.

_Depuis l'enterrement, conclut-elle.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'enfouir dans la poche de son pantalon.

_J'y suis retourné une fois la semaine suivante.

_Et ça a été trop dur.

Un rire sinistre lui échappa.

_Dur ? Vous pouvez faire mieux que ça, Lisbon.

Le choix de vocabulaire avait été malheureux, elle le reconnaissait. Dur ne s'approchait pas de ce qu'il avait vécu.

_Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est sain ?

_Pourquoi, vous êtes une experte sur la façon de gérer sainement un deuil ?

_Je ne réponds pas aux coups bas, Jane. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il exprima sa surprise d'un imperceptible haussement de sourcils. Il savait toujours quels boutons pousser pour la mettre hors d'elle, et à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour retomber dans l'un de leurs échanges violents et presque libérateurs. Si elle ne se mettait pas en colère, il restait vulnérable, à la merci de sa pitié et de sa compassion, l'un des innombrables proches de victimes que Teresa Lisbon aurait cherché à aider dans sa carrière. Si elle ne se mettait pas en colère, il n'avait aucun trait d'humour derrière lequel se dissimuler. Alors il répliqua simplement :

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

_Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous m'aider ?

Lisbon en poussa presque un hurlement de pure frustration. En quatre ans de collaboration, c'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à quelque chose avec lui, et bien sûr, il fallait qu'ils soient interrompus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière le consultant pour voir qui avait parlé, prête à envoyer balader l'intruse. Elle ravala ses reproches en s'apercevant que la femme relativement âgée était accompagnée d'une enfant. Voyant son expression s'adoucir, Jane comprit aussitôt. Il passa instantanément en mode souriant et spontané et se retourna pour accueillir les nouvelles venues. Il accorda un simple hochement de tête à l'assistante sociale avant de s'accroupir devant la fillette.

_Bonjour, Amy. Je m'appelle Patrick.

Il tendit une main qu'elle serra timidement après avoir consulté du regard la femme qui l'accompagnait.

_Où est ma Maman ?

Jane leva les yeux vers Lisbon, qui acquiesça et quitta la pièce pour aller chercher Hansen. Le consultant souleva la fillette, la prenant par surprise, et la déposa sur le canapé derrière lui avant d'ébouriffer d'un geste joueur ses cheveux bruns. Elle chassa sa main d'une tape, lui arrachant un sourire. Il avait juste voulu la tester un peu, un enfant trop timide ou renfermé n'aurait pas osé réagir ainsi face à un adulte. Elle était sans doute intimidée par ces locaux impressionnants et tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle restait alerte, c'était bon signe. Il aurait voulu se consacrer complètement à elle, mais l'assistante sociale qui l'avait amenée attira son attention d'un raclement de gorge et il se retourna pour lui faire face, masquant son agacement à avoir été interrompu. Après tout, elle ne faisait que son boulot.

_Monsieur Jane, je suppose ?

Il hocha la tête en serrant la main tendue.

_Helen Martin. L'agent Rigsby m'a brièvement expliqué la situation quand il a appelé nos services et nous a demandé d'aller chercher Amy, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus. Vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas confier une enfant à un inconnu sans…

_Sans vous assurer qu'il est sain d'esprit, je comprends, assura-t-il devant son inconfort évident.

_Vous allez être cruellement déçue.

Jane se tourna vers Cho qui venait d'intervenir, un sourire presque invisible sur les lèvres. Il constata que ses trois collègues s'étaient approchés, par curiosité ou en signe de soutien, il n'en était pas sûr. Alors Rigbsy prit la parole :

_Nous nous portons tous garant de lui ici.

Une autre voix s'éleva depuis la porte :

_Et si la parole de quatre agents du CBI ne vous suffit pas, vous avez celle de la mère.

Tous se tournèrent vers Lisbon qui venait de faire son apparition, Elisabeth Hansen avançant devant elle. Jane accorda un sourire reconnaissant à sa supérieure en remarquant qu'elle avait débarrassé la jeune femme de ses menottes, lui épargnant l'humiliation de se présenter entravée devant sa fille. Amy se leva d'un bond en voyant sa mère et lui courut dans les bras. Elle n'était pas vraiment paniquée, mais Jane avait pu sentir son inconfort et son inquiétude face au déroulement inhabituel de ce début de soirée, la présence de Beth venait de balayer toutes ces émotions négatives. La jeune blonde souleva sa fille et déposa un baiser retentissant sur sa joue, masquant l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ne pas la revoir pendant un temps indéterminé. Puis elle se tourna vers Helen Martin en assurant :

_Patrick Jane s'occupera d'elle.

L'assistante sociale sembla hésiter un instant mais, détaillant les visages tournés vers elle, elle finit par acquiescer. Il s'agissait d'une mère qui confiait sa fille à un ami pour une durée inconnue, les services sociaux ne pouvaient pas intervenir pour l'instant de toute façon. Saluant les personnes présentes, elle s'éclipsa, non sans avoir prévenu :

_Je vais tout de même devoir faire un rapport. Juste par précaution.

Quand elle fut partie, Beth reposa sa fille à terre et s'agenouilla devant elle.

_Ecoute, mon Ange, tu vois le Monsieur, là ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le consultant.

_Il s'appelle Patrick, Maman.

Lisbon eut un sourire au reproche contenu dans la voix de l'enfant, comme si elle pensait que sa mère était stupide de ne pas le savoir. Echangeant un regard avec Jane, elle sentit quelque chose se réchauffer en elle au sourire qu'il arborait. Elle avait pensé que la situation serait plus difficile pour lui, mais elle était certainement facilitée par le fait qu'Amy ne ressemblait en rien à sa propre fille. Les cheveux foncés et les yeux bruns qu'elle devait tenir de son père la différenciaient de l'enfant qu'il avait perdue, il pourrait se détacher assez pour ne pas souffrir chaque fois qu'il poserait les yeux sur elle.

_Oui, je sais, chérie. Patrick est un ami de Maman. Et il va te garder pour quelques jours, d'accord ?

_Pourquoi ? Où tu seras, toi ?

_Je… Je vais devoir rester un peu ici.

Une grimace boudeuse.

_Ici ? C'est moche.

Des rires étouffés se firent entendre alors que Beth approuvait :

_C'est vrai, ça. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la décoration. En attendant, tu vas me promettre d'être bien sage avec Patrick, d'accord ?

A contrecœur, la fillette acquiesça.

_Tu m'appelleras tous les jours ?

La jeune femme consulta du regard Lisbon, qui hocha discrètement la tête. Même si elle était placée en détention, ils pourraient s'arranger pour qu'elle passe un coup de fil quotidien.

_C'est promis, mon Ange.

Jane remarqua qu'elle déglutissait à grand peine et en conclut qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Prétendre que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes était déjà suffisamment difficile quand on n'avait que soi-même à tromper, la tâche était rendue impossible par la présence d'un enfant. Alors il claqua bruyamment dans ses mains, attirant toute l'attention de la pièce sur lui.

_Bien, Amy, ta Maman doit y aller, annonça-t-il d'une voix joyeuse en faisant discrètement signe à Van Pelt de s'en occuper. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de lasagnes pour ce soir ?

Il vit le visage de la fillette s'illuminer d'un beau sourire avant que son expression ne passe à la confusion.

_Mais… On est mardi. Le mardi, c'est pizza.

_Ah ? Bon. Autant pour moi. Pizza alors. Avec plein de fromage, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Alors Jane lui offrit un sourire en demandant sur le ton de la confidence :

_Il faut que je parle à mon amie Teresa, tu veux bien m'attendre une minute ?

Un petit acquiescement lui donnant son accord, il s'écarta, faisant signe à Lisbon de le suivre. Quand ils furent dans un recoin de la pièce où Amy ne pourrait pas les entendre, il commença :

_Ecoutez, elle va traverser bien assez d'épreuves comme ça, je voudrais conserver autant de stabilité que possible dans sa vie. Donc au moins pour les prochains jours…

_Vous faites du 9h-17h et je ne pense même pas à vous appeler en soirée à moins que le gouverneur lui-même se fasse descendre. Et vous avez vos week-ends. C'est compris.

_Merci, Lisbon.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_Ca fait des années que vous ne prenez pas de vacances, à part cet unique jour par an. Je pourrais comprendre que vous posiez quelques jours de congé.

_Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Elle sera à l'école dans la journée de toute façon.

_Et vous voulez bosser sur l'affaire, ajouta-t-elle.

_Evidemment.

_Demain, retrouvez-moi directement sur les lieux du crime. On gagnera du temps.

_A demain, alors.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, elle le rappela :

_Hey Jane ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

_Je vous appelle, c'est promis.

Elle sut aussitôt qu'il ne l'appellerait pas.

**À suivre…**


	4. La Soirée

**Chapitre 4 : La soirée**

Patrick se gratta la tête devant la porte close, feignant d'être dans l'embarras. Un gloussement à côté de lui lui arracha un sourire et il baissa les yeux sur Amy, qui attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Le cartable rose à la main tranchant avec son costume anthracite, il savait qu'il était totalement déplacé dans ce couloir et que l'image était comique. C'était le but. Tant qu'elle s'amusait à ses dépends, la fillette ne lui poserait pas de questions sur ce qui arrivait à sa mère.

_Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas un double des clefs ?

Elle secoua la tête, ses yeux brillants de malice.

_Maman dit que je suis trop jeune et que je risquerais de les perdre.

_Hm. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, se penchant vers elle et lui retirant l'une de ses deux barrettes d'un mouvement si fluide et si rapide qu'elle ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'elle vit l'objet dans sa main. Elle porta la main à ses cheveux, stupéfaite de n'avoir rien senti.

_Comment t'as fait ça ?

_C'est magique. Chut maintenant. Il faut que je me concentre.

Il s'agenouilla devant la porte avec de grands gestes aussi spectaculaires qu'inutiles, faisant semblant d'examiner la serrure avec attention, avant d'introduire la petite barrette métallique dans le trou. Le clic se fit entendre après moins de dix secondes et il ouvrit la porte, lui faisant signe d'entrer.

_Votre château vous attend, princesse.

La fillette se précipita à l'intérieur, retira ses chaussures et les envoya voler dans la pièce d'un coup de pied dans ce qui était de toute évidence un véritable rituel. Son manteau glissa le long de ses bras et elle le balança sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur le canapé, s'emparant au passage de la télécommande. Jane fronça les sourcils.

_Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ?

_Maman me laisse toujours regarder la télé vingt minutes avant.

Le mensonge le fit sourire discrètement. Qu'elle se sente assez à l'aise pour essayer de le tromper de cette façon était rassurant, il laisserait passer pour cette fois. Il poussa les chaussures hors du chemin et entreprit d'explorer l'appartement. Trouvant facilement la cuisine, il examina le contenu du réfrigérateur et des placards, constata avec satisfaction qu'il y avait de quoi faire une pizza maison. Beth avait toujours aimé cuisiner. Il s'apprêtait à se préparer un thé quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il décrocha.

_Je vous manque déjà ?

__La ferme, Jane. Vous avez oublié de prendre l'adresse pour demain. Et vous ne devriez pas répondre au téléphone en conduisant._

_Je suis arrivé. Et vous ne devriez pas m'appeler si vous ne voulez pas que je décroche.

__Je comptais laisser un message._

_L'adresse ?

Elle la lui donna et il raccrocha, secouant la tête avec amusement. Plus elle faisait semblant d'être irritée par son attitude, plus le jeu était divertissant.

* * *

Lisbon garda le regard fixé sur le téléphone après avoir raccroché, comme si l'objet était responsable du mal qu'elle avait à gérer le consultant. Puis quelque chose lui parut étrange. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Non, ça ne collait pas. A moins qu'elle n'ait pas bien vu l'heure un peu plus tôt. Dans le doute, elle quitta son bureau pour rejoindre l'espace ouvert où travaillaient Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt.

_Vous savez à quelle heure est parti Jane ?

_Vers 17h40, pourquoi ?

_L'enfoiré ! lâcha-t-elle.

Elle s'empara de sa veste et de ses clefs sous les regards médusés des trois agents. En s'engouffrant dans sa voiture, elle tenta de maîtriser sa rage. Il était à peine 18h, et il fallait presque une heure à Jane pour rejoindre sa maison depuis les locaux du CBI. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer chez lui en vingt minutes. Et il avait dit qu'il était arrivé. Il n'avait pas ramené Amy chez lui. La conclusion était facile à tirer. Il avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait lui assurer une certaine stabilité, il avait donc dû l'amener chez elle. Chez elle. Dans la maison d'une suspecte qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de fouiller. Elle allait le tuer. Mais avant, elle devait faire un petit détour, songea-t-elle avec un sourire presque tendre.

* * *

Jane haussa les sourcils en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée retentir dans tout l'appartement. Jetant un coup d'œil à Amy, tranquillement assise à la table de la salle à manger en train de commencer ses devoirs, il demanda d'un ton très sérieux :

_Tu attends quelqu'un ?

_Non.

_Pas de petit ami ? Tu me le dirais, hein ?

Un petit rire lui répondit. Il passa ses mains sous l'eau quand la sonnette se fit de nouveau entendre et les essuya à l'aide d'un torchon. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à sa supérieure, qui semblait fulminer.

_Lisbon ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

_Et vous ?

_Je… garde Amy, répondit-il comme une question, confus à la fois par son arrivée et par sa colère évidente.

_Vous ne pouviez pas la ramener chez vous ?

Il lâcha un rire avant de réaliser qu'elle était sérieuse.

_Chez moi. Oui, pourquoi pas ? La seule pièce habitable a encore un joli dessin sur le mur. Amy aurait adoré ça.

Oh.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Remarquant qu'une partie de la colère fondait comme neige au soleil, il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Elle ne fit même pas semblant de ne pas le vouloir. Etant donné qu'elle avait un sac plastique à la main qui contenait de toute évidence quelque chose pour lui ou pour la gamine, il n'en était pas étonné. Lui proposant de prendre sa veste, il l'accrocha avec la sienne et le manteau d'Amy, notant au passage que la scène était très… Domestique. Presque une soirée banale dans la vie de n'importe quelle famille.

_Amy, tu te souviens de Teresa ?

La fillette leva le regard le temps de sourire en guise de bienvenue et se concentra de nouveau sur le cahier rempli d'additions à calculer.

_Teresa ? répéta Lisbon dans un murmure.

Il haussa les épaules et elle redevint sérieuse :

_Il faut que je vous parle.

_Venez.

Il la précéda dans le couloir, ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami et lui fit signe de passer avant de la rejoindre à l'intérieur et de fermer derrière eux.

_Je vous écoute.

_Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici. On n'a pas posé les scellés parce qu'on pensait l'affaire bouclée quand on a appréhendé Hansen, mais maintenant qu'on sait que c'est une autre arme qui a tué Balpun… Vous êtes en train de polluer les lieux. Il pourrait y avoir des pièces à conviction dans cet appartement.

Il secoua la tête. Ca ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit, parce qu'il savait comment fonctionnait la mère d'Amy, même après toutes ces années.

_Il n'y en a pas. Beth maintient une très stricte séparation entre sa vie amoureuse et sa fille. Quoi qu'elle ait vécu avec Balpun, je vous garantis qu'il n'y a rien ici qui puisse servir à l'enquête. Et Amy a besoin d'être ici. L'absence de sa mère est bien assez déstabilisante, même si elle la gère plutôt bien pour le moment.

C'était une atteinte au protocole, mais il en avait fait de pires, et elle avait tendance à être d'accord avec lui sur ce coup. Et puis le mal était fait. Elle céda dans un soupir.

_Bien, mais si vous trouvez quelque chose de suspect, vous m'appelez. Pas de plans secrets ou de manipulation. Je sais que vous êtes proche de cette affaire, mais…

_Du calme, Lisbon. Je ne prendrai pas de risques tant qu'Amy sera sous ma responsabilité.

Là encore, elle le croyait. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui, il pouvait foncer tête baissée vers le danger, mais à partir du moment où quelqu'un dépendait de lui, il devenait plus fiable qu'un filet de sécurité, et ça, elle avait mis des années à le comprendre. Sentant de toute évidence qu'elle se détendait, il désigna d'un geste le sac qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

Jane vit avec un certain amusement ses joues prendre une teinte rosée alors qu'elle lui tendait le sac en marmonnant :

_Rien, juste, j'ai…

Elle se tut quand il découvrit le DVD et qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Alors elle se justifia sans lui laisser le temps de la taquiner :

_Quoi ? Mes nièces m'ont dit qu'elle l'avait adoré !

_Restez avec nous.

Ils furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par la spontanéité de sa proposition. Elle écarquilla les yeux, s'apprêtant à décliner l'invitation. Il y avait là une boîte de Pandore qu'elle refusait d'ouvrir depuis très longtemps et elle n'allait certes pas céder ce soir. Mais il la devança :

_Allez, Lisbon. Vous n'auriez pas amené ça si vous n'aviez pas envie, quelque part tout au fond de vous, que je vous propose de le regarder avec nous. Et il y a de la pizza au menu ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de gamin.

Un sourire auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister.

* * *

Jane regarda avec plaisir Lisbon se servir une autre part de pizza. Il n'avait pas cuisiné pour quelqu'un depuis… Depuis. La sensation était étrange. Se retrouver autour d'une table avec une femme et une enfant aurait dû le déstabiliser plus que ça, pourtant il était plutôt à l'aise, écoutant Amy parler de l'école et de ses amis sans prendre le temps de respirer, voyant Lisbon réagir à ses histoires d'une façon étrangement détendue. La soirée était plus plaisante qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Sentant un regard sur lui, il eut un sourire. Il lui arrivait encore parfois d'avoir du mal à la déchiffrer, mais la plupart du temps, comme ce soir, sa supérieure était un livre ouvert. Cela venait sans doute du fait qu'elle n'était pas en train d'essayer de dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Comme lui, elle appréciait cette soirée, et comme lui, elle en était surprise. Elle s'était attendue à un malaise, de la tension, de la nostalgie et de la tristesse, au lieu de quoi elle se retrouvait à rire pour un rien et à savourer un repas agréable.

_On peut regarder le DVD maintenant ?

_Tu as fini de manger ?

_Oui !

L'impatience dans la voix d'Amy les fit sourire tous les deux. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert le dessin animé qu'avait amené Lisbon, elle gigotait sur sa chaise sans arrêt, pressée d'aller le regarder.

_A quelle heure tu te couches d'habitude ?

_Onze heures !

Ils partagèrent un rire. Même si le mensonge n'avait pas été rendu évident par l'éclair d'espièglerie dans son regard, aucune mère n'aurait laissé sa fille de huit ans se coucher à une heure pareille un soir de classe. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Dans un effort pour continuer à la distraire, Jane fit semblant de la croire. De toute façon, elle allait s'écrouler avant la fin du film, épuisée par la rencontre de toutes ces nouvelles têtes et par l'excitation de la journée.

_Va te mettre en pyjama et installe toi, on arrive.

Elle quitta la table d'un bond sous leurs regards amusés.

* * *

**À suivre…**


	5. L'erreur

**Avertissement : on arrive au chapitre pour lequel cette fic est classé M. donc je rappelle que je déteste écrire des scènes pareilles et que je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'impose ça lol enfin bref, j'espère que c'est lisible, et si c'est vraiment une catastrophe, pour vous rassurer, le prochain chap sera surtout consacré à l'intrigue ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'erreur**

Lisbon ne put retenir un sourire quand la fillette demanda pour la cinquième fois si l'histoire allait bien se terminer et que Jane répondit pour la cinquième fois qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Ils avaient tous les deux deviné la fin après moins d'un quart d'heure de film, le scénario était prévisible au possible, mais les réactions de l'enfant alors que les deux grenouilles fuyaient devant les alligators étaient rafraîchissantes. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait été spontanée, où elle avait laissé ses émotions s'afficher sans filtre sur son visage, où elle s'était blottie contre quelqu'un juste pour avoir un soutien, comme le faisait Amy avec Jane en cet instant.

Le sourire s'attendrit quand elle vit le consultant entourer l'enfant d'un bras, la serrant contre lui en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes alors qu'elle essayait de trouver le courage de regarder de nouveau l'écran.

Il capta son regard et Lisbon se détourna aussitôt, faisant semblant de se concentrer sur les images et essayant d'ignorer cette impression qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait. La voix grave et douce qu'il utilisait pour rassurer la fillette avait sur elle-même un effet un peu plus embarrassant, et s'il y avait un moment où elle devait prier pour que son numéro de médium soit bel et bien faux, c'était celui-ci. Elle aurait du mal à justifier la pointe d'envie qu'elle ressentait à voir Amy confortablement calée contre lui.

Elle réprima un soupir. Elle n'avait jamais nié que Jane était un homme séduisant, avait depuis longtemps renoncé à se faire croire qu'il ne l'attirait pas, mais les limites avaient toujours été claires entre eux, et d'ordinaire, elle réussissait à ignorer son attirance sans trop de difficultés. Mais rester ici ce soir avait été une mauvaise, une très mauvaise idée. Le voir en dehors du travail, calme et naturel, débarrassé de l'éternelle veste et du veston qui l'accompagnait… L'image était si tentante qu'elle en oubliait presque toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle se sermonnait chaque fois qu'elle ressentait une pointe de désir pour lui. Presque.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions en sentant du mouvement à ses côtés. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle avait dû rester plongée dans ses pensées plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Jane était en train de soulever délicatement dans ses bras l'enfant qui s'était endormie contre lui pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle éteignit la télévision et tendit l'oreille, souriant de nouveau quand Amy émergea du sommeil le temps de protester et que le consultant lui promit dans un chuchotement qu'elle pourrait regarder la fin le lendemain. La fillette dut se rendormir puisqu'elle n'entendit plus un bruit jusqu'à ce que Jane refasse son apparition dans la pièce et reprenne sa place à l'autre extrémité du canapé.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que contre toute attente, elle était elle aussi épuisée bien qu'il ne soit pas très tard et, surtout, qu'elle était terriblement détendue. Voilà qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Elle oscillait entre sommeil et conscience quand la voix de Jane la ramena à la réalité.

_Lisbon ?

_Hm ?

_Vous avez bien fait de venir ce soir.

_Oui, et bien… J'étais venue vous passer un savon, pas me retrouver devant un Walt Disney avec vous. Vous m'avez embrouillée, c'est grâce à vous que la soirée a été agréable. Vous vous en seriez très bien sorti sans moi.

Il haussa les épaules.

_En tout cas, j'aurais bien fait semblant.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se sentait trop relaxée pour jouer au jeu des demi-aveux et des vérités floues.

_Et là, vous n'avez pas fait semblant ?

_Non. J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée.

_Bonne nouvelle.

_Je me demande… Si je ne commets pas une erreur chaque année.

Elle se redressa, alertée par sa voix soudain plus basse. Il s'apprêtait à se confier, comprit-elle avec une certaine surprise. Alors elle répéta dans un murmure, comme craignant de le tirer de l'état serein dans lequel il semblait se trouver :

_Une erreur ?

_En passant son anniversaire seul. Depuis que vous m'avez appelé pour me faire venir au bureau, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de déprimer. Ce qui est assez étrange, vu les souvenirs que la présence de Beth et la soirée ont fait remonter à la surface.

_Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dire ?

_Je ne sais pas. Juste… Merci, je crois.

_Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué, hein ?

Il esquissa un sourire en réponse à celui qu'il voyait naître sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait à présent plus attentive et il savoura la vision qu'elle représentait, confortablement installée sur le canapé, pieds nus, décontractée, une jambe repliée, l'autre étendue devant elle, la tête appuyée contre le dossier, ses yeux le détaillant comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dévoile enfin quelques uns des secrets qui le rongeaient depuis si longtemps. Et après tout, qui était-il pour la décevoir ?

_Elle aurait eu douze ans aujourd'hui.

_Je sais, oui. On en a parlé tout à l'heure.

_Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à elle.

_Je sais, répéta-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée.

_Mais parfois… Juste parfois, pendant quelques secondes… La douleur disparaît. Et ça me rend malade.

_Jane…

Elle se tut en découvrant que sa voix était brisée, qu'elle avait du mal à parler par-dessus la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Quand il posa sur elle un regard expectatif, elle reprit :

_Jane, vous avez le droit de vivre votre vie. Je ne vous dis pas de les oublier, je sais que c'est impossible, mais…

_Ca m'arrive, rectifia-t-il doucement. En me réveillant, je me rends compte que je dois faire un effort pour me rappeler le son de leur voix. Et puis les souvenirs reviennent et je me dis que… L'oubli est peut-être une bénédiction. Parce que quand je me souviens, le vide devient souffrance. Et ensuite… J'arrive au bureau et vous êtes là.

Prise au dépourvu, elle se redressa. Elle avait écouté en silence, respectant ce besoin inhabituel de se livrer qu'il semblait ressentir, mais à cette dernière phrase, la question lui échappa :

_Quoi ?

Il sourit. Il l'avait littéralement vue abaisser ses barrières une à une pendant sa confession, et s'il ne s'agissait pas à la base d'une manipulation calculée, il avait voulu voir sa réaction quand il ferait cette allusion à l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il n'était pas déçu. Les barrières tentèrent de se remettre en place aussitôt, il la vit s'enfermer derrière la confusion, espérant sans doute qu'elle avait mal entendu. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser croire ça, pas alors qu'il avait décidé au cours de la soirée qu'il était temps de lui avouer certaines choses.

_Quand vous êtes là, ça devient un peu plus supportable. Quand vous êtes là, je n'ai pas l'impression de les trahir s'il se passe quelques minutes sans que je pense à elles.

_Ravie de servir à quelque chose, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Il secoua sa tête devant sa tentative pour balayer l'atmosphère soudain chargée de non-dits qui les entourait. La regardant dans les yeux, il réalisa que quoi qu'il dise, elle éviterait le sujet d'une pirouette. Parce que Teresa Lisbon, inébranlable devant le danger physique, était aussi très douée pour éviter les dangers émotionnels et plonger la tête dans le sable si elle se sentait menacée à un niveau personnel. Alors il décida de se taire. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Glissant vers elle d'un mouvement fluide sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, il l'emprisonna entre le dossier et l'accoudoir du canapé, son bras posé près de sa taille lui coupant l'unique échappatoire. Il vit son corps se tendre dans un mécanisme de défense accompagné d'une pointe d'anticipation qu'elle nierait en vain s'il le lui faisait remarquer. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, elle ne dit rien. Pas de commentaires, pas de questions, pas de menaces. Elle se contenta de le regarder, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il prit cela pour un encouragement. Après tout, il s'agissait de Lisbon. Il l'avait vue mettre à terre des hommes deux fois plus imposants qu'elle. Il avait beau avoir limité ses mouvements, elle prendrait le dessus et se dégagerait si elle le voulait, ils le savaient tous les deux. Son absence de réaction était pour le moins intéressante.

Décidant de profiter de la relative liberté qu'elle semblait lui accorder, il posa une main contre sa joue, sourit en la voyant pencher la tête malgré elle pour mieux savourer le contact. Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de son cou et de sa gorge, jusqu'à la limite de son décolleté. Il suivit le tracé du tissu dans une caresse à peine perceptible, remontant vers son épaule, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Il entendit sa respiration se bloquer quand il s'approcha un peu plus et déposa un très léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

_Jane…

Il s'écarta juste assez pour la regarder, attendant de voir sa réaction. Il ne pouvait pas rendre ses intentions plus claires, c'était à elle de décider de la suite. Il lut dans ses yeux la bataille intérieure qu'elle était en train de mener. Les pupilles dilatées, la respiration difficile, la tension dans son corps, les lèvres entrouvertes, la soudaine chaleur de sa peau… Autant d'indices qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer. Il l'attirait, n'avait pas de doutes là-dessus, n'en avait jamais eus. Et quoi qu'elle puisse prétendre, elle l'appréciait. Il savait que comme lui, elle s'était déjà demandé s'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Comme lui, elle s'était demandé quel goût aurait leur premier baiser. Comme lui, elle s'était demandé si tout ce qui les séparait serait plus fort que le désir.

Elle sembla soudain prendre une décision. Sa main se faufila entre eux pour se poser sur le triangle de peau découvert par sa chemise entrouverte et il retint son souffle au doux contact, ses yeux suivant ses mouvements. Il dut attendre qu'elle entreprenne de défaire quelques boutons pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas en train de le repousser.

Lisbon s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre, incertaine de la conduite à suivre. Oh, elle savait ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, ce que son corps réclamait avec une passion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas… Mais elle savait aussi à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée. A une époque, elle n'avait rien eu contre les aventures d'une nuit, ne serait-ce que pour évacuer un peu de stress. Mais ce n'était plus elle. Et surtout, ça n'était pas comme ça que ça serait avec Jane. Avec lui, ça serait plus. Bien plus. Plus dangereux… Et aussi tellement plus tentant.

Remarquant évidemment son hésitation, il posa une main sur la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, effleurant à peine l'intérieur de son poignet. La décharge de plaisir qui la parcourut à ce simple geste était totalement disproportionnée et elle le détesta brièvement pour l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Et puis il prit la parole, et tout ressentiment s'envola.

_Si vous voulez partir, faites-le maintenant.

Il lui laissait une porte de sortie. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que si elle saisissait l'opportunité offerte, ils ne parleraient plus jamais de cette soirée. Quoi qu'il vienne de se passer entre eux après ses aveux, cela serait oublié, et cela n'entraverait en rien leurs relations. Ils étaient tous les deux bien assez doués pour enfouir ce genre de choses.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'enfouir cette soirée quelque part dans un recoin de son esprit. Si elle prenait cette porte de sortie, elle le regretterait à jamais. Si elle restait, elle finirait par le regretter aussi… Mais au moins, elle aurait un souvenir, quoi qu'il arrive.

Alors elle sourit en silence et dégagea sa main pour reprendre là où elle avait été interrompue. Mais alors qu'elle achevait de déboutonner sa chemise et la faisait glisser le long de ses épaules pour entreprendre une exploration méthodique de son corps, il l'interrompit une fois de plus.

_Attendez. Amy, elle… Si elle se réveille…

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot. Il se leva, lui offrit une main qu'elle saisit pour se mettre debout à son tour. L'accompagnant dans la chambre, elle verrouilla la porte derrière eux puis se tourna vers lui.

_On sait tous les deux que c'est une erreur.

Il acquiesça sans répondre. Elle soupira. Elle avait espéré avoir affaire au Jane manipulateur et plein d'humour qui contrerait tous les arguments logiques qu'elle pourrait trouver pour se défiler. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'aide à prendre la décision de rester, parce que quand cela tournerait mal, quand ils se réveilleraient le lendemain et qu'ils réaliseraient à quel point ils avaient été stupides, elle aurait pu rejeter la faute sur lui. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, il prononça doucement :

_Je ne te servirai pas d'excuse. C'est à toi de faire ce choix.

En réalité, le choix était fait. Ce serait l'instant de faiblesse qu'elle s'accorderait, peu importe les conséquences. L'erreur qu'elle commettrait les yeux grands ouverts, pour laquelle elle ne pourrait blâmer qu'elle-même et ses sentiments. Un pas dans sa direction lui suffit pour comprendre et il lui offrit un sourire alors qu'elle retirait son pull, le laissant tomber à terre. Posant les mains sur ses hanches, il l'attira contre lui. Le contact tant attendu de leurs peaux nues arrachant un soupir de satisfaction à la jeune femme, elle s'accrocha aux épaules de Jane. D'une main posée au creux de ses reins, il la plaqua plus fermement contre son corps. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de son dos, trouvèrent l'agrafe du soutien-gorge et la défirent avec la dextérité qui le caractérisait. Elle s'écarta pour s'en débarrasser. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de l'attirer de nouveau à elle, il s'agenouilla et déposa un baiser sur son ventre, ses mains s'attaquant à l'attache du pantalon. Le tissu glissa le long de ses jambes, accompagné du sous-vêtement. Se retrouvant nue devant lui, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'incita à se relever. Il la regarda dans les yeux, fronça les sourcils.

_Tu es nerveuse.

_Je suis impatiente, nuance.

La nervosité était bien présente, oui, mais elle ne pesait pas lourd face à l'anticipation et au désir qui brouillaient ses pensées. Ils s'étaient à peine touchés et ils ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassés, et déjà, la tension dans la pièce atteignait des sommets. Elle vit les lèvres de Jane s'étirer sur un sourire malicieux, et elle sut ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

_La patience est une vertu, ma chère.

Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de son corps, évitant à dessein ces endroits où elle rêvait qu'il la touche. Alors elle saisit son poignet et posa sa main sur son sein, voyant son sourire s'évanouir quand la passion prit le dessus. Et elle demanda comme un service :

_Ne transforme pas ça en affrontement, s'il te plait.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et recula, l'entraînant avec lui. Il s'assit au bord du lit alors qu'elle restait debout devant lui, sa bouche se trouvant alors à la hauteur idéale. Ses lèvres se fermèrent sur la pointe d'un sein, envoyant une décharge de plaisir directement entre ses cuisses. Elle entendit un gémissement et mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que c'était elle qui l'avait poussé. Ses mains sur son corps étaient si brûlantes qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle garderait des marques pendant des semaines, pourtant ses caresses restaient trop légères à son goût. Elle se laissa faire quelques minutes, incapable de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, se laissant juste porter par les sensations qu'il provoquait en elle. Puis elle décida qu'elle avait assez attendu, qu'elle voulait plus, et elle le repoussa doucement pour l'aider à se débarrasser des derniers vêtements qu'il portait. Elle grimpa ensuite sur le lit et il la rejoignit, s'allongeant au-dessus d'elle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la pénétrer, elle posa une main sur son torse.

_Attends.

Intrigué, il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle glissait de sous lui et l'incitait à s'allonger sur le dos. Réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, il la prit par la taille pour l'aider à s'installer au-dessus de lui tout en remarquant avec un sourire provocateur :

_Qui transforme ça en affrontement, maintenant ?

Elle sembla confuse une seconde, avant de se rappeler qu'elle lui avait adressé ce reproche quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle sourit à son tour et décida qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le faire taire. Elle se laissa glisser sur son sexe, leur arrachant à tous les deux un grognement de pur plaisir. Ils restèrent immobiles le temps de s'habituer à la sensation, et elle en profita pour répondre :

_C'est juste que j'aime cette position.

_J'aurais pu le parier.

Elle l'aurait frappé pour son arrogance, mais la tendresse qu'elle lut dans son regard la freina et elle laissa passer, préférant concentrer son énergie sur ses mouvements. Plusieurs fois, elle souleva son bassin avant de s'abaisser de nouveau, remarquant qu'il s'accordait aussitôt au rythme lent et sensuel qu'elle avait établi. La rencontrant à mi-chemin, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, et elle fut un instant déstabilisée par les sentiments qu'il semblait vouloir lui transmettre dans ce regard. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi cynique, elle aurait pu interpréter la lueur de désir comme de l'amour, et cette pensée déclencha quelque chose en elle. Presque une réaction de panique viscérale à l'idée de ce qui se passerait s'ils s'avouaient un jour ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Alors, pour éviter d'y penser, elle accéléra. Les mains qui étaient jusque là restées posées sur ses cuisses trouvèrent ses hanches, la guidant à travers ses mouvements, l'aidant à maintenir la cadence plus erratique.

Et puis quelque chose changea soudain. La pression de ses mains se fit plus insistante, lui commandant de rester en place. Elle obéit, le vit se redresser de façon à ce que les hauts de leurs corps soient désormais en contact. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, son souffle sur sa peau humide de sueur la rafraîchissant. Légèrement déstabilisée par le changement de position, elle prononça un unique mot :

_Patrick ?

_Tu étais trop loin, expliqua-t-il simplement, les mots étouffés contre son épaule.

Elle se contenta de sourire et de savourer la sensation de son bras dans son dos, la maintenant fermement en place contre lui. Alors elle reprit son va-et-vient, limitée par le peu de liberté qu'il lui laissait. Toute plainte qu'elle aurait pu avoir sur le sujet s'envola quand elle découvrit qu'à présent, une friction terriblement agréable était provoquée à chaque mouvement par la pointe de ses seins écrasée contre son torse. Sentant la pression monter en elle, elle s'accrocha plus désespérément encore à lui. Les lèvres goûtèrent la peau au creux de son cou, et la douceur du geste la précipita vers l'orgasme qui approchait. Son corps se figea alors que la vague de plaisir la submergeait, et elle sentit son amant sombrer à son tour. La sensation sembla durer une éternité, le temps s'arrêtant comme pour leur permettre à tous les deux de profiter de l'instant avant que la raison ne reprenne le dessus.

Il se laissa aller en arrière, l'entraînant avec lui, et elle se retrouva allongée sur son torse, la tête confortablement calée sur son épaule. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouva le courage de parler dans l'immédiat. Puis la réalité de ce qu'ils venaient de faire s'imposa à elle et elle se redressa avec un soupir résigné, prenant appui sur le matelas pour s'écarter. Elle vit la déception s'inscrire clairement sur son visage à l'éloignement. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais avant qu'elle ait même pu commencer à faire le tri dans ce qu'elle ressentait, il demanda d'une voix faussement légère :

_J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas déjà ?

Elle eut un triste sourire.

_J'ai regretté avant même d'avoir commencé.

_Tu aurais pu partir, remarqua-t-il calmement en se redressant sur un coude pour pouvoir l'observer.

Elle soupira de nouveau en voyant la façon dont il détaillait son visage. Elle connaissait ce regard. Il était en train d'évaluer sa réaction, d'analyser la moindre de ses paroles, le moindre de ses gestes, de chercher à savoir mieux qu'elle ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne doutait pas qu'il y parvienne.

Il y avait l'évidence, bien sûr. Le règlement du CBI. Mais il y avait aussi les raisons plus intimes, plus personnelles, celles qu'elle voulait lui cacher.

_Je sais que je vais finir par te faire souffrir.

Autant pour le grand secret. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il tape directement dans le mille. Car c'était bien là le cœur du problème. Une aventure avec Patrick Jane, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle pourrait ressortir indemne. Elle tenait trop à lui. Elle était déjà à deux doigts de tomber amoureuse avant cette nuit, et à présent… Maintenant qu'elle savait avec certitude qu'il ressentait aussi quelque chose pour elle, la situation était plus compliquée encore. Parce que soudain, elle se mettait à espérer. Et le jour où cet espoir serait réduit en miettes, comme il le serait sans aucun doute, alors elle serait brisée.

Elle secoua la tête. Le pire là-dedans, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire ce qui était raisonnable, de partir et de prétendre que ça n'était jamais arrivé. Non, plus que tout, elle voulait se blottir contre lui et faire semblant de croire, pour quelques heures encore, que cette histoire pouvait bien se terminer. Mais comme d'habitude, la logique prit le dessus, et elle décida de s'en aller avant de changer d'avis.

Il anticipa son mouvement, bien sûr. Un quart de seconde avant qu'elle ne fasse le geste de partir, il implora dans un murmure :

_Reste.

Surprise, elle le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était détachée de lui. Le découvrit impassible. Pas la moindre émotion sur son visage. Elle avait depuis longtemps appris que c'était justement quand il arborait cette expression neutre qu'il ressentait les émotions les plus violentes. Et cela lui rappela que ce n'était pas un jeu, qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait un choix conscient, qu'il l'avait voulu autant qu'elle. Le sourire savamment indifférent qu'il arborait lui apprit aussi que contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître, il attendait sa réponse avec une certaine angoisse. Quand elle hésita encore, il ajouta :

_L'erreur est déjà commise de toute façon. Tu ne souffriras pas plus si tu restes jusqu'au matin.

Alors elle reprit sa place entre ses bras, rabattant les couvertures sur eux, et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle s'endormit sans penser au lendemain.

* * *

**A suivre…**


	6. Les Indices

**Un immense merci pour vos reviews, j'suis un peu rassurée :) y'en aura surement d'autres dans la fic des chapitres M donc autant que je sache que ça vaut le coup de continuer lol le "morning after" était plutôt fun à écrire, je pense que Lisbon réagirait bien comme ça, un peu plus difficile à dire pour Jane, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

* * *

Il ferma les yeux, espérant qu'un simple effort de volonté suffirait à faire disparaître la lueur qui commençait à filtrer à travers les stores. Quand il les rouvrit, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le matin approchait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, peut-être moins encore que d'habitude, trop occupé qu'il l'était à essayer de prévoir comment allait réagir la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés une fois qu'elle se réveillerait. Il connaissait les différents scénarios possibles. Le plus probable selon lui ? Elle allait lui expliquer que ça avait été une mauvaise idée, qu'ils avaient tous les deux été perturbés par l'atmosphère trop intime de la soirée, que ça ne se reproduirait plus, qu'ils feraient mieux d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le tout en essayant de dissimuler ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait réellement, pour ne pas lui laisser voir que cette nuit avait signifié bien plus pour elle qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle. Elle ne s'était pas éloignée au cours de la nuit. Un bras était posé sur son ventre et il prit tendrement sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser, la vit commencer à bouger dans son sommeil. Il détestait d'avoir à faire ça, il aurait voulu profiter de cet instant tant qu'elle n'essayait pas de le repousser ou de minimiser l'importance de cette nuit… Mais elle ne pouvait pas arriver au bureau ce matin portant les mêmes vêtements que la veille, elle devait rentrer chez elle pour se changer et faire au moins semblant d'avoir passé une soirée normale. Elle lui en voudrait à mort s'il la laissait dormir en connaissance de cause. Alors il insista quand elle lutta contre le réveil. Il passa les doigts sur son épaule dans une caresse légère, lui arrachant un frisson. Elle s'agita davantage et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il vit la désorientation s'inscrire dans son regard et son attitude, mais il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se souvenir.

Alors elle s'écarta dans un sursaut et il poussa un soupir. Allons-y pour les excuses et les mensonges, songea-t-il.

_Patrick… Jane, se corrigea-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

Elle sembla chercher les mots, n'en trouva pas. Passant une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux pour tenter de se réveiller complètement, elle observa la pièce autour d'elle, cherchant à tout prix à éviter de le regarder. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé en la voyant se débattre avec la situation. Ce n'était certes pas très charitable, mais elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer balader, il estimait pouvoir se permettre un petit rire silencieux à ses dépends.

Elle renonça à tenter de parler tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé un semblant de contenance. Et pour ça, il lui fallait des vêtements, décida-t-elle. Se levant en essayant d'ignorer le regard inquisiteur qui la suivait, elle s'habilla rapidement avant de se tourner vers lui, prenant une profonde inspiration.

_Ecoutez… C'était une mauvaise idée. Cette soirée était trop… Irréelle et on s'est tous les deux pris au jeu. Ca ne signifiait rien, on ne va pas en faire un drame, mais il vaut mieux qu'on oublie tout ça.

Parfois, il regrettait de ne plus jouer les faux médiums. Il était doué. Quand elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler ou de lui faciliter la tâche, elle secoua la tête dans un mélange d'agacement et de résignation.

_Je devrais partir avant qu'Amy se réveille.

_Bonne idée.

Là. Il était là. Le petit signe qu'il avait attendu. Cette lueur blessée quand il ne fit pas mine de la retenir. Celle qui prouvait que même si elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit, il existait une partie d'elle qui avait envie de leur donner une chance. Une partie qui se disait que peut-être, juste peut-être, cette nuit pouvait se transformer en quelque chose de plus. Aujourd'hui, c'était cette partie qui l'intéressait. Pas la façade brave et raisonnable qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir, mais la faille minuscule qui prouvait que pour une fois dans sa vie, elle voulait faire passer ses sentiments avant le reste.

Apparemment déstabilisée par son attitude nonchalante, elle bafouilla en se dirigeant vers la porte :

_Bien. Je vais…

_Reviens ce soir.

_Quoi ?

Il se leva et s'habilla à son tour. Cherchant sa chemise, il se rappela qu'elle avait été abandonnée dans le salon. Peu importait. Il s'approcha d'elle. A présent qu'il avait toute son attention, il n'avait plus à faire semblant de ne pas être affecté par son rejet et ses excuses. Il avait juste voulu voir sa réaction face à son indifférence, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur ce dont elle avait envie. Maintenant, restait à la convaincre que cette envie n'avait rien de répréhensible, qu'elle pouvait leur laisser cette chance.

_Tu es en train de te demander si tu peux utiliser ton attachement à Amy comme prétexte pour venir ce soir… Juste pour parler. Mais on sait tous les deux ce qui se passera si tu viens. N'essaie pas de te leurrer.

_C'est… Je…

Elle chercha les mots un instant, à la fois furieuse et stupéfaite par la justesse de ses observations. Elle finit par lâcher :

_Je te hais.

Il sourit, autant à ses paroles qu'au tutoiement, sachant qu'elle considérait sérieusement sa proposition. Finalement, elle eut un soupir en secouant la tête.

_On ne peut pas faire ça. Le règlement du Bureau…

_Tu es prête à fermer les yeux pour Rigsby et Van Pelt, mais tu refuses de t'accorder le même luxe. Intéressant.

_Jane…

_Ecoute, promets-moi juste d'y penser. Je connais tous les contre, mais tu oublies un pour.

_Lequel ?

Il encadra son visage de ses mains et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle commença par se crisper et par résister à la sensation, dans un effort de volonté qui dura presque deux secondes complètes. Puis elle abandonna la lutte et lui rendit son baiser. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, lui permettant d'approfondir leur étreinte. Ses mains passèrent dans son dos pour l'approcher d'elle et elle laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé quand le contact de sa peau sous ses doigts lui rappela qu'il était à moitié nu. Ses lèvres avaient un goût légèrement salé et elle réalisa à la fois qu'elle n'y avait pas goûté dans la nuit… Et qu'elle voulait y goûter encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Alors quand il fit mine de s'écarter, elle résista. Elle emmêla une main dans ses cheveux, le forçant à rester en place. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche et il obéit volontiers à la demande silencieuse, la plaquant encore plus contre son corps, le baiser gagnant en passion. Tous ses sens s'enflammèrent alors que les souvenirs de la nuit lui revenaient. Le contact de ses doigts, la tendresse dans son regard, les caresses brûlantes…

Elle s'écarta soudain, le repoussant doucement, tentant de retrouver un semblant de contrôle. Pendant une seconde, le désir qu'elle lut dans ses yeux faillit lui faire perdre toute raison, mais elle se reprit, résistant à la tentation de rester ici toute la journée avec lui, et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour y remettre un peu d'ordre.

Il prit un pas de recul, apparemment enclin à lui accorder la distance dont elle avait besoin. Ils s'observèrent en silence quelques secondes avant qu'il ne répète, sa voix plus basse qu'auparavant :

_Reviens ce soir.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre qu'elle allait y réfléchir, mais ils sauraient tous les deux que c'était un mensonge. La décision était déjà prise. Alors elle lui offrit un sourire accompagné d'un unique hochement de tête, déposa un baiser au coin de sa bouche, et partit.

* * *

_Lisbon !

Elle adressa un signe de la main à Jane, qui venait de se garer à proximité de la chambre de motel, lui indiquant qu'elle le rejoignait dans une minute. Il attendit près de sa voiture qu'elle ait fini de parler avec le gérant, lui demandant sans doute davantage de renseignements sur les clients qui étaient présents la nuit du meurtre. Observant la scène de loin, le consultant en déduisit aussitôt que l'interrogé était de bonne foi. Le langage corporel était on ne peut plus clair : l'homme faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour aider les autorités, malgré une certaine dose d'énervement bien logique. Après tout, il avait espéré que cette affaire serait réglée assez vite pour ne pas entacher la réputation de son établissement. Lisbon finit par le remercier et s'approcher de Jane. Sa démarche était aussi assurée que d'habitude, mais il y avait une lueur incertaine dans son regard, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de la façon dont elle devait se comporter avec lui à présent. Elle n'avait pourtant pas à s'inquiéter. Croyait-elle qu'il se vexerait si elle ne se jetait pas dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue sur la scène de crime ? S'ils comptaient garder secret ce qui se passait entre eux, ils devaient agir comme ils l'auraient fait d'ordinaire. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle soit arrivée à sa hauteur pour lancer :

_Je pourrais l'hypnotiser.

L'incertitude se mua en agacement alors qu'elle s'arrêtait enfin près de lui et lui rappelait pour la énième fois :

_C'est illégal.

_Pas s'il est volontaire. Il ne vous a rien appris, mais il a envie d'aider. Un témoignage sous hypnose est irrecevable, mais cela pourrait nous donner quelques pistes.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui demander comment il savait que le gérant ne lui avait rien dit d'utile. Elle hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas tort, le témoignage de cet homme ne leur servait à rien de toute façon puisqu'il pensait n'avoir rien vu ou entendu. Mais elle restait contre l'idée de cette pratique.

_En dernier recours, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Voyons d'abord si on trouve quelque chose avec des méthodes un peu plus orthodoxes.

Il haussa les épaules en la suivant alors qu'elle menait le chemin vers la scène du crime. Il jouerait dans les règles pour le moment. S'il trouvait que les choses n'avançaient pas assez à son goût, il pourrait toujours revenir et hypnotiser le témoin sans en informer Lisbon.

Pénétrant dans la chambre, il remarqua aussitôt un détail intéressant. Il désigna la table de nuit d'un geste, haussant un sourcil en guise de question. Comprenant, la jeune femme confirma :

_Le tiroir était fermé quand on est arrivés hier.

_Est-ce que la police locale y a touché ?

_Ils disent que non.

Il hocha la tête en comprenant la remarque implicite. Il suffisait qu'un flic ait touché à quelque chose dans la pièce avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait commis une erreur et qu'il refuse de l'avouer.

_Il y avait des empreintes ?

_Sur le meuble d'une chambre à louer à la nuit ? Des centaines. C'est foutu de ce côté.

Classique. Le problème devait être le même dans toute la pièce. Il détestait les crimes commis dans ce genre d'endroit, il était toujours difficile de déterminer ce qui était à sa place et ce qui aurait dû être positionné autrement. Il décida tout de même de partager son raisonnement :

_Beth était à cran, elle n'aurait pas pris le temps de refermer le tiroir après y avoir récupéré l'arme. Et si aucun flic n'y a touché…

_Alors c'est le meurtrier qui a fermé. Oui, c'est ce qu'on en a déduit aussi quand on a compris que quelqu'un d'autre était venu après le départ de Hansen. Mais pourquoi ?

_Peut-être qu'il cherchait quelque chose.

_Le reste de la pièce n'a pas l'air d'avoir été fouillé.

_Il a pu trouver du premier coup.

_C'est possible. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose qui vaille la peine de tuer dans ce tiroir, Hansen l'aurait vu en prenant le flingue.

Il pencha la tête de côté, considérant sa remarque en silence. Il s'approcha de la table de nuit, s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand elle reprit la parole :

_Jane ! Les gants.

Il n'interrompit pas son geste pour autant, répondant simplement en ouvrant le tiroir :

_Vous l'avez dit, il y a déjà trop d'empreintes, les miennes ne vont pas changer grand-chose à l'histoire.

Un soupir dans son dos, mais elle n'insista pas. Il sortit la traditionnelle Bible du tiroir, la feuilleta. Rien d'inhabituel.

_Jane ?

_Une intuition, offrit-il simplement en guise d'explication.

_De quel genre ?

_Trop tôt pour en parler.

_Jane…

Il se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, ravi qu'après un premier malaise, elle semble retomber dans la facilité de leurs échanges habituels. Elle secoua la tête sans parvenir à masquer son amusement et ils partagèrent un moment d'intimité, un regard chargé de complicité, avant qu'il ne brise l'instant, annonçant joyeusement, la Bible à la main :

_Il n'y a rien d'utile ici. Où est le cadavre ?

_Sacramento.

_Alors demi-tour, toutes ! Il faut que je le voie.

* * *

Elle le suivit en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était reparti pour une journée de travail normale.

_Il n'y a qu'une trace de piqûre, remarqua-t-il aussitôt le cadavre révélé.

Le légiste hocha la tête, confirmant son observation, et précisa :

_On vient de recevoir les résultats des analyses toxicologiques. Blindé à l'héroïne.

_Hm. Bizarre, commenta Jane avec une grimace songeuse.

Une fois de plus, le légiste acquiesça alors que Lisbon demandait :

_Pourquoi ?

_S'il était accro à l'héroïne, il y aurait plus de traces de piqûres sur ses bras. Il n'y en a qu'une et elle a l'air récente, nota-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au légiste pour confirmation.

_Peut-être qu'il se shootait à autre chose d'habitude. Coke, acide…

_Possible, mais j'en doute.

_Expliquez.

_C'était un dealer malin. A mon avis, il ne consommait pas.

_Il a été pincé plusieurs fois pour recel et vente, contesta-t-elle.

_Mais pas pour consommation. Et il a payé la chambre en liquide. J'ai vu la première déposition du gérant, il a dit que Balpun avait sorti de sa poche une grosse liasse de billets. S'il avait consommé sa came, il aurait eu des dettes envers son fournisseur, il n'aurait pas flambé comme ça. La vodka dans la chambre, c'était de la très bonne qualité, et ses vêtements n'étaient pas non plus du bas de gamme.

_D'accord, admit Lisbon. Il n'était pas fauché. Qu'est-ce que ça nous dit ?

_Pas grand-chose, reconnut-il. Il n'est pas rare pour un bon dealer de gagner sa vie. Ce qui me dérange, c'est cette piqûre.

_Parce qu'il ne consommait pas, selon vous.

_C'est ça.

_Alors pourquoi cette unique prise d'héroïne ?

_On répond à cette question, on trouve le meurtrier, assura Jane.

**À suivre…**


	7. Le Choix

Réunie autour de la table au milieu du grand bureau, l'équipe déjeunait à même les cartons. Jane et Lisbon avaient pris des plats chinois à emporter au retour de la morgue et ils avaient entrepris de manger rapidement avant de se remettre au boulot. Cette affaire simple d'apparence était en train de se transformer en l'un des cas les plus compliqués qu'ils aient eu à traiter récemment, et ils étaient tous intrigués. Quand ils eurent fini de faire le tour des informations dont ils disposaient, Van Pelt changea de sujet, décidant qu'une pause dans le travail devenait nécessaire.

_Alors, Jane, comment ça se passe avec la fille Hansen ?

Il eut un léger sourire en repensant à la scène du matin, à la négociation pour la convaincre de fermer son blouson, et à son air inquiet quand elle lui avait fait promettre de bien être là à la sortie des classes, au baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur sa joue avant de se précipiter vers l'école où il l'avait amenée. C'était le genre de moments familiaux qui lui manquaient plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire.

_Bien. Elle s'est adaptée plutôt vite.

_Tu parles, lâcha Rigsby. T'as dû l'embobiner en moins de trois minutes. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, un tour de magie ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Jane, qui haussa simplement les épaules d'un air mystérieux, se souvenant de la joie d'Amy quand il lui avait volé sa barrette sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive pour ouvrir la porte avec. À la lueur qui brillait dans son regard, les agents échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu, et Cho confirma d'une voix monocorde :

_Il a fait de la magie.

Les autres partagèrent un rire et Jane admit de bon cœur :

_Ca, une pizza et un dessin animé, il ne faut pas grand-chose pour gagner le cœur d'un enfant.

Oui. Et un sourire contagieux, et la sensation qu'il se souciait vraiment de son bien-être, et la manière qu'il avait de se consacrer entièrement à la conversation même quand elle parlait de choses sans importance, songea Lisbon. Pour une fois, le consultant faisait preuve de modestie. Les gens qui pouvaient conquérir de cette façon une fillette qui n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux et qui s'inquiétait pour sa mère étaient rares. Elle avait vu la confiance qu'Amy accordait les yeux fermés à son parrain, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu un an la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Jane avait un don avec les enfants, c'était un fait.

_Essaie de ne pas la corrompre, elle est trop jeune pour ça. Deux jours avec toi et elle se mettra à hypnotiser son instit' pour qu'elle lui donne de meilleures notes, commenta Rigsby.

_Hey, c'est une bonne idée. Je pourrais lui apprendre quelques trucs, prétendit Jane.

Lisbon le fusilla du regard, espérant qu'il était bien en train de plaisanter. Son sourire s'élargit et elle se détendit. Elle ne marchait pas, elle courait. Jane lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de repousser son plat et de s'emparer de la Bible qu'il avait posée sur la table pendant le repas. Il entreprit de la feuilleter avec un peu plus d'attention que précédemment. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait et que ce livre en détenait la clef. Van Pelt haussa un sourcil et l'observa d'un air suspicieux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

_Deviendrais-tu croyant ?

Il lâcha un rire à l'incongruité de la question.

_Aucune chance. C'est un tissu d'inepties. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut rien y apprendre.

Il ignora délibérément le regard meurtrier de la jolie rousse à l'insulte. Il savait qu'elle allait insister, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

_Tout n'est pas si absurde dans la Bible.

_Par exemple ? provoqua-t-il, remarquant que les trois autres refusaient de se mêler de la conversation, comme chaque fois qu'elle s'orientait vers ce genre de débats entre eux.

_Jésus a existé. Il y a des documents historiques, des preuves. Et Dieu est bien réel aussi.

Un reniflement, entre dédain et amusement.

_Inepties, répéta-t-il simplement.

_Comment peux-tu avoir de telles certitudes ?

_Il y a certaines choses qu'un être tout-puissant et bienveillant ne pourrait pas laisser faire, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton plus grave, continuant à tourner les pages avec une apparente indifférence.

Les membres de l'équipe échangèrent des regards embarrassés. Tout le monde savait à quoi il faisait allusion. Grace baissa les yeux un instant. Devant n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait répliqué qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour tout, que les êtres humaines ne pouvaient simplement pas comprendre les actions du Seigneur, mais devant Jane… C'était vrai, certaines choses étaient difficiles à justifier. Comme le meurtre d'une gamine innocente. Elle reporta son regard sur lui en l'entendant reprendre la parole.

_Ton Dieu ne peut être qu'un incapable, un sadique, ou un mythe.

Elle se leva de table sans un mot, furieuse. Quand elle fut installée à son bureau, visiblement avec l'intention de l'ignorer pour le reste de la journée, les autres se tournèrent vers Jane, le reproche évident dans leur attitude. Alors il haussa les épaules, insouciant.

_Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle était à cours d'arguments. Regardez-ça, ajouta-t-il afin de couper court à toute protestation.

Rigsby se pencha par-dessus la table pour voir ce qu'il désignait alors que Cho et Lisbon préféraient attendre qu'il s'explique. Il finissait toujours par s'expliquer. Le grand brun remarqua :

_La page a été pliée, et alors ?

_Plutôt cornée, je dirais, comme pour la marquer.

Cho haussa les sourcils et s'empara du livre que lui tendait le consultant. Le coin supérieur de la page de droite était effectivement marqué d'une discrète trace de pliure. L'agent comprit où Jane voulait en venir.

_La marque n'est pas très prononcée et elle a été dépliée.

_Exactement. Quelqu'un a trouvé cette page digne d'intérêt, et quelqu'un d'autre, très peu de temps après, a décidé qu'on ne devait pas s'apercevoir qu'elle avait été marquée.

_D'accord, admit Rigsby. C'est quel passage ?

_Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas le passage qui est marqué, quelqu'un avait glissé quelque chose dans cette Bible et voulait être sûr de retrouver rapidement à quelle page.

_Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? intervint Lisbon. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce n'est pas la page elle-même qui a de l'importance ?

_Parce que si l'important, c'était la page, alors la personne qui a voulu faire disparaître quelque chose aurait emporté la Bible au lieu de se contenter de récupérer ce qui y était caché.

_Mais pourquoi ne pas prendre la Bible de toute façon ? Cette pliure est déjà un indice, en faisant disparaître le bouquin, on aurait pu s'assurer que…

_Il y a des Bibles dans tous les tiroirs de table de nuit de tous les motels du pays, lança Van Pelt depuis son bureau. L'absence des Saintes Écritures aurait été plus suspecte que n'importe quoi. Le tueur, à supposer que cela soit bien lui qui ait récupéré quelque chose dans cette Bible, avait un pari à prendre. Je fais disparaître le Livre et je suis sûr que quelqu'un s'apercevra qu'il manque, ou je le laisse à sa place et je croise les doigts pour que personne n'ait l'idée d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

_Bingo, approuva Jane.

_Admettons. Alors qu'est-ce qui était caché là ?

A la question de Rigsby, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le consultant, qui leva les mains en un geste défensif.

_Hey, je suis pas médium.

* * *

_Je préférais la pizza.

_On ne critique pas le cuisinier. Goûte avant de râler.

La fillette laissa échapper un gloussement et Jane secoua la tête avec un sourire. Il avait entrepris de préparer un repas un peu plus sain à base de légumes, et il aurait pu parier qu'elle ferait une remarque.

_Est-ce que Teresa va revenir ce soir ? demanda-t-elle soudain alors qu'il posait les assiettes sur la table.

Bonne question. Il était presque certain qu'elle viendrait, elle n'avait aucune raison particulière de changer d'avis, mais parfois, elle pouvait être imprévisible, même pour lui. Il était possible que son côté rationnel et professionnaliste reprenne le dessus. Et même si elle venait, étant donné la complexité de l'affaire qu'elle avait à résoudre, Amy risquait d'être couchée quand elle arriverait. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à la fillette, il savait qu'elle s'était très vite attachée à Lisbon et qu'elle serait déçue s'il lui disait qu'elle la verrait ce soir et qu'elle finissait par ne pas venir. Alors il répondit honnêtement :

_Je ne sais pas.

_J'aimerais bien.

_Moi aussi.

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois, la jeune femme leva la main pour frapper, renonça et la laissa retomber à ses côtés. Elle avait pris sa décision depuis des heures, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se décider à frapper à cette fichue porte ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il y avait huit minutes qu'elle était dans ce couloir. Incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais autant de mal à agir, surtout quand une telle récompense l'attendait de l'autre côté. Pourtant, sa conscience ne se décidait pas à lui ficher la paix, pas plus que son sens de l'auto-préservation. Neuf minutes. Cela devenait ridicule. Il ne lui en voudrait pas s'il ne la voyait pas ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait besoin d'une soirée seule pour faire le tri dans ses sentiments et réfléchir objectivement. Voilà. Ca, c'était un bon plan. Au moment où elle faisait demi-tour, décidée à rentrer chez elle, elle sentit son portable vibrer. Elle s'arrêta, le sortit de sa poche, et ouvrit le nouveau message. Un unique mot.

« Lâche. »

Dieu merci, elle avait laissé son flingue dans la voiture. Sinon elle aurait probablement enfoncé la porte et l'aurait descendu sur-le-champ. Au lieu de quoi, elle se contenta de poser la main sur la poignée, persuadée qu'elle allait trouver la porte déverrouillée. Effectivement, elle s'ouvrit sans résistance. Lisbon se débarrassa de ses chaussures et suspendit sa veste au porte-manteau avant de se retrouver dans le salon, où le consultant était nonchalamment étendu sur le canapé. Dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, il demanda sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux :

_Est-ce que tu as fini par te décider pour me prouver que j'avais tort ou parce que tu en avais envie ?

_Sans doute un peu des deux.

Il se redressa à cet instant, saisit son poignet et l'attira à lui, la faisant tomber sur ses genoux. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de protester, elle se retrouva noyée dans un tourbillon de passion alors qu'il l'embrassait avidement, comme s'il l'avait attendue toute la journée. Elle en oublia sa colère et ses doutes et elle répondit tout aussi violemment à son étreinte, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou et ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux. Sans jamais quitter sa bouche, elle se repositionna de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur lui et elle se plaqua contre lui, lui arrachant un grognement. Il était toujours si calme et contrôlé, comme si rien ne pouvait vraiment l'atteindre trop profondément, que le voir se perdre ainsi dans un élan de désir était déstabilisant et incroyablement excitant. Savoir que c'était elle qui lui faisait cet effet rendait la sensation plus agréable encore. Un frisson la parcourut quand il brisa le baiser pour s'attaquer à sa gorge, lèvres embrassant, langue goûtant, dents éraflant, bouche dévorant. Dans un bref éclair de conscience, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient toujours dans le salon et elle tenta de protester, mais seul un murmure inintelligible lui échappa, son objection étouffée par un assaut particulièrement plaisant au niveau de son cou. Elle sentit son bassin se cambrer involontairement sous l'effet du désir et elle tenta de nouveau de retrouver la raison.

_Patrick…

_Hm ?

La vibration de sa voix contre sa peau envoya des frissons jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Seigneur, elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle tenta une voix plus ferme, espérant qu'il comprendrait, même si elle-même n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre.

_Patrick.

Il sembla percevoir le changement de ton et il s'écarta assez pour qu'elle retrouve une ligne de pensée cohérente, se rappelant soudain de son élément de protestation.

_Où est Amy ?

_Elle dort. Tu es arrivée tard.

_On devrait peut-être essayer d'arriver jusqu'à la chambre.

Il eut un sourire à la formulation qu'elle avait choisie et il l'incita à mener le chemin. Alors elle descendit de ses genoux et l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre. Elle avait à peine mis un pied à l'intérieur quand il la plaqua contre le mur, claquant la porte d'un même mouvement. Elle s'autorisa à se perdre dans son étreinte, stupéfaite de le laisser ainsi prendre le contrôle. Pour elle qui se maîtrisait dans toutes les circonstances et refusait de laisser qui que ce soit mener le jeu en sa présence, cette réaction était pour le moins étrange. Mais elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle aimait ça, et qu'elle lui faisait assez confiance pour le lui autoriser.

Elle leva les bras par-dessus sa tête en le sentant soulever son t-shirt, l'aidant à la débarrasser du vêtement trop encombrant. Il fondit aussitôt sur ses seins, en mordillant la pointe à travers la dentelle blanche. Elle s'arqua contre lui, tentant d'accentuer la sensation, et murmura son nom dans un soupir rauque.

Elle finit par lâcher ses épaules, reconnaissante pour le soutien de son corps qui la maintenait contre le mur. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être assez stable sur ses jambes pour tenir debout par elle-même. Elle glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps pour déboutonner le pantalon de son amant, le faisant glisser à terre en même temps que le sous-vêtement, puis elle se débarrassa du sien, le forçant à briser le contact un bref instant. Quand elle se redressa, il ne perdit pas une minute pour saisir ses hanches et l'aider à se soulever d'un bond. Elle enroula les jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il entrait en elle et entamait aussitôt un va-et-vient frénétique, rapide, violent. Des sons sans aucun sens s'échappèrent de sa gorge, gagnant en intensité à chaque mouvement.

_Regarde-moi.

Elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé les yeux, mais elle obéit à la commande, plongeant son regard dans le sien. La lueur affamée qu'elle lut dans les iris bleus la perturba moins que la veille et elle prit cela pour un bon signe, comme si elle commençait finalement à s'habituer à ce qui se passait entre eux. Elle lui offrit un sourire auquel il répondit sans jamais interrompre ses mouvements et elle réalisa à cet instant qu'il portait encore sa chemise. Décidant que le contact de sa peau était tout ce qui manquait pour que l'expérience atteigne la perfection, elle s'attaqua aux premiers boutons, perdit patience, et tira violemment sur le tissu. Un éclair sauvage passa dans les yeux de son amant et il s'arrêta le temps de laisser tomber au sol ce qui restait du vêtement. Puis il posa de nouveau les doigts sur sa taille afin de reprendre là où il avait été interrompu, les mains de la jeune femme parcourant enfin librement son corps. Elle essaya de l'embrasser, réalisa que cela réduisait leur liberté et renonça. La sensation de l'orgasme approchant était sa priorité pour le moment. Elle le sentit monter en elle avec une intensité qui l'effraya presque, la vague de chaleur naissant au creux de son ventre pour se répandre petit à petit dans tout son corps et s'achever sur une explosion qui lui coupa le souffle. Un grondement sourd monta dans sa gorge et elle étouffa un cri contre l'épaule de son amant, le sentant se crisper contre elle à la légère morsure qu'elle lui infligea.

Alors que ses muscles se détendaient, son corps repu et satisfait, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait pas suivie dans la jouissance. Fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda d'une voix brisée par l'effort :

_Patrick ?

Il se contenta de sourire et reprit son va-et-vient, plus calmement. Comprenant soudain, elle sourit à son tour en lâchant un simple :

_Oh.

Après tout, qui était-elle pour refuser un deuxième orgasme ? Les mouvements moins urgents lui autorisèrent l'accès à ses lèvres et elle l'embrassa tendrement, s'adaptant à cette nouvelle humeur. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'elle sente de nouveau la pression naître dans son corps. Elle émit un grognement approbateur, savourant la moindre sensation, des doigts qui guidaient fermement ses mouvements au souffle chaud contre son visage, en passant par la goutte de sueur qui coulait entre ses seins.

_Plus fort, exigea-t-elle soudain dans un murmure, réalisant qu'il lui fallait plus.

Il obéit aussitôt, accélérant le rythme et la pénétrant plus profondément. Un son étranglé lui échappa quand il trouva l'angle parfait et qu'une décharge de plaisir la parcourut toute entière. Il recommença alors et elle perdit le peu de cohérence qui lui restait, s'agrippant à ses épaules pour se soulever et accompagner ses mouvements. Elle se fit plus désespérée, l'incitant silencieusement à accélérer encore. Ses muscles commençaient à la faire souffrir et elle pria un instant pour qu'ils tiennent assez longtemps. Elle allait bientôt craquer, la tension devenait insupportable, il fallait que… Toute pensée la déserta quand elle sentit la main de son amant quitter sa taille pour se faufiler entre eux. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le point si sensible juste au-dessus de l'endroit où leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un et l'orgasme la prit par surprise, la submergeant brusquement alors qu'elle commençait à redouter de ne jamais l'atteindre.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, continuant à suivre les mouvements de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente basculer à son tour. Enfin, ils s'immobilisèrent ensemble, cherchant à faire durer la sensation le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de se séparer. Elle eut un grognement de protestation en le sentant glisser hors d'elle et elle se laissa retomber à terre, vacillant un bref instant sur ses jambes fatiguées. Il la retint d'un bras passé autour de sa taille et la guida jusqu'au lit où ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle trouva juste assez de force pour se caler contre son corps et lui pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Le silence dura un long moment au cours duquel elle s'amusa à dessiner des cercles invisibles sur son torse pendant qu'il caressait son épaule dans un effleurement continu. Et puis, alors qu'elle commençait à se demander s'il avait sombré dans le sommeil, il prit la parole.

_On devrait parler.

Elle aurait voulu relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et avoir une idée de ce qu'il allait dire, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle se contenta donc d'attendre qu'il continue en essayant d'imaginer quel sujet il allait aborder. Il finit par continuer :

_Nous n'avons pas pris de précautions. Ni aujourd'hui, ni hier.

La surprise lui donna la force de s'écarter. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait la première chose qu'il dirait. Mais elle réalisa qu'il avait raison et que ce détail pratique méritait d'être abordé. Alors elle répondit :

_Il n'y a pas de problème de mon côté.

_Du mien non plus.

_Bien.

Elle s'installa de nouveau confortablement contre lui, mais au lieu de la rapprocher comme auparavant, il s'écarta, la laissant l'observer, perplexe. Il s'assit face à elle et elle adopta la même position, mal à l'aise à le voir la dominer alors qu'il s'apprêtait visiblement à aborder un sujet important. Fait inhabituel, il détourna le regard une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur elle et elle fronça les sourcils en s'enroulant dans le drap. Il lui offrit un demi-sourire sans doute destiné à la rassurer et s'approcha assez pour caresser tendrement sa joue. Elle se laissa aller une minute au doux contact avant d'écarter sa main. Son attitude suggérait une mauvaise nouvelle et elle avait besoin de remettre quelques défenses en place pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il parut comprendre puisqu'il n'insista pas et décida de mettre fin à ses tourments.

_Ca a été… Incroyable.

Elle esquissa à son tour un sourire malgré l'angoisse qui commençait à lui serrer la gorge. C'était ainsi qu'on entamait en général la discussion quand un « mais » devait suivre. Et effectivement, il continua :

_Mais je ne veux pas avoir à te convaincre chaque jour.

Elle haussa les sourcils, prise au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Confuse, elle demanda simplement :

_Comment ça ?

_Je ne veux pas avoir à négocier avec toi chaque matin et me demander chaque soir si tu vas venir. Je ne peux pas… Il va falloir que tu prennes une décision, pour de bon.

Elle réalisa soudain de quoi il parlait en se souvenant de son hésitation quand elle s'était trouvée devant la porte de l'appartement. Cette discussion s'orientait vers une direction très différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé pendant un instant et elle en fut reconnaissante. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il ait retrouvé la raison et qu'il lui explique pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée, comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, et elle était ravie de s'être trompée. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue. Elle avait eu beau s'en défendre, essayer de se convaincre que ça n'engageait à rien et qu'elle pourrait mettre un terme à cette histoire dès qu'elle échapperait à son contrôle, il était trop tard. Le simple fait de redouter ce qu'il allait dire prouvait à quel point elle espérait que cela continue, contre toute raison.

Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'emballer et réalisa qu'elle était à deux doigts de la panique. Seigneur, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse. De Patrick Jane. Après à peine deux soirées. Oh, arrête de te mentir, songea-t-elle brusquement, énervée contre elle-même. Ces deux soirées n'avaient fait que renforcer un sentiment qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer depuis des semaines, des mois. Elle avait commencé à avoir des papillons dans le ventre chaque fois qu'elle voyait son sourire bien avant de coucher avec lui. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de se le cacher, mais elle soupçonnait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le lui cacher à lui, alors à quoi bon ?

Malgré tout, une dernière once d'instinct de survie l'incita à poser sa question suivante d'un ton plein d'humour :

_Tu n'es pas en train d'exiger un engagement sur du long terme, rassure moi ?

Il secoua la tête sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son sourire, et pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle eut envie de le frapper, juste parce qu'elle savait qu'il savait très précisément à quoi elle avait pensé avant de prendre la parole. Cette manie de la deviner ainsi était agaçante. Il faudrait qu'à l'occasion elle se penche sur cette tendance qu'elle avait à vouloir frapper aussi régulièrement un homme à qui elle tenait. Il la tira de son auto-analyse en répondant d'une voix aussi amusée qu'elle :

_Non, je n'en suis pas à la demande en mariage. Je veux juste…

Il s'interrompit dans un soupir et elle le vit se faire plus sérieux alors qu'il s'approchait pour continuer :

_Je veux que tu sois sûre de ce que tu fais. Je veux que si tu restes cette nuit, tu ne sois pas embarrassée demain matin. Je veux que tu arrêtes de considérer ça comme une erreur de parcours qui ne devrait pas se reproduire.

Elle détestait vraiment sa façon de lire dans ses pensées… Et en même temps, ça lui évitait d'avoir à essayer de s'expliquer alors qu'elle n'était pas sûre de la façon dont elle aurait pu le faire.

_Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Tu peux rentrer chez toi dès maintenant, et on essaiera d'oublier. Mais si tu restes, reste vraiment.

Il ne pouvait pas rendre les choses plus claires. Une fois de plus, il lui laissait une sortie de secours, mais ce serait la dernière. Si elle ne se précipitait pas sur cette porte, il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. Bien sûr, rien ne disait que leur histoire allait durer éternellement, et comme lui, elle pourrait rompre un jour ou l'autre, pour toutes les raisons qui faisaient que les couples normaux se séparaient parfois. Mais plus question de se défiler en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences. Plus question de mettre tout ça sur le compte d'un élan de passion incontrôlable. Non, elle allait prendre une décision consciente et s'y tenir. Le pire, ou peut-être le meilleur, c'est que la solution alternative ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Alors elle sourit, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et annonça sans la moindre hésitation :

_Je ne vais nulle part.

* * *

**A suivre…**


	8. L'Enquête

**Désolée pour le retard, je sais que ça fait un petit bout de temps que j'ai pas posté, mais les deux derniers mois ont été très mouvementés. Ca devrait aller mieux à partir de maintenant, les chapitres devraient arriver plus vite. J'espère que je n'ai découragé personne avec cette attente, encore merci pour vos reviews :) **

* * *

_Patrick ? Patrick !

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge en guise de protestation et il lutta pour se rendormir sans se soucier du son qui venait de perturber son sommeil. Mais soudain, la voix pénétra la brume de son esprit et il ouvrit les yeux, incrédule. Il se redressa en position assise, s'assurant de ne pas laisser le drap glisser le long de son corps, et il découvrit qu'il avait bien identifié ce timbre jeune.

_Amy ? Il y a un problème ?

L'enfant annonça simplement :

_Je vais être en retard à l'école.

_Qu…

Son regard atterrit sur le réveil et il écarquilla les yeux. 8h30. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que la fillette ajouta avec un regard malicieux :

_J'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner et je me suis habillée, mais je suis presque sûre que tu ne serais pas content si je prenais ta voiture pour y aller.

A cet instant, il sentit du mouvement à côté de lui et il réajusta le drap pour s'assurer que la jeune femme ne se découvrirait pas en émergeant du sommeil. Toujours sous le choc, il reporta son attention sur Amy en demandant avec une certaine gêne :

_Tu veux bien… hm… Aller m'attendre dans le salon ? J'arrive dans une minute. On ne sera pas en retard, promis.

Elle acquiesça sur un dernier sourire espiègle et fit demi-tour pour quitter la pièce pile au moment où Lisbon quittait le lit dans un sursaut.

_Merde !

_J'ai entendu ! protesta la voix d'Amy depuis le couloir.

Enfin remis de sa surprise, Jane ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire, à la fois d'amusement et d'un reste d'incrédulité, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa supérieure. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, sentant la fureur se diriger vers lui.

_Tu n'avais pas programmé le réveil ?

Il haussa les épaules en se levant à son tour et en se dirigeant vers la valise qu'il avait récupérée chez lui la veille en prévision des quelques jours qu'il allait encore passer chez Beth avec Amy.

_Ici l'insomniaque de service. D'habitude, je n'ai pas besoin de réveil.

Elle ne releva pas, se contentant de rester en mode panique alors qu'elle cherchait ses affaires.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de passer chez moi chercher des vêtements et je n'arrive jamais si tard au bureau. Rigsby ne remarquera sans doute pas que je porte la même tenue, mais Cho peut-être, et Van Pelt, à coup sûr. Je ne sais pas ce que…

Il interrompit sa tirade en posant les mains sur ses épaules alors qu'elle finissait d'enfiler son soutien-gorge. Elle s'immobilisa, en sous-vêtements devant lui, et accepta de le regarder, se calmant presque instantanément. Il pouvait avoir cet effet sur elle quand il ne faisait pas tout pour la mettre hors d'elle.

_Emprunte un pull à Beth. Problème réglé.

Elle poussa un soupir et acquiesça avant de se dégager pour enfiler son pantalon. Elle aurait bien râlé encore un moment, d'autant qu'elle détestait être ainsi pressée par le temps le matin, mais ça ne serait pas productif et elle avait mieux à faire. Le consultant s'habilla à son tour et quitta la chambre d'amis pour aller chercher dans la commode de Beth un haut qui irait à Lisbon pendant qu'elle l'attendait, refusant de se balader à moitié nue dans l'appartement. Il revint après quelques secondes et lui tendit un pull léger d'un rouge sombre au décolleté très discret. Elle le passa en remarquant qu'elle aurait probablement sélectionné le même et elle sentit un minuscule sourire étirer ses lèvres contre sa volonté. Elle l'effaça en se rappelant qu'elle était censée être agacée, mais il n'échappa pas à Jane, qui déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter pour la suivre dans le salon. Elle lâcha un grognement en trouvant ses chaussures et regretta :

_J'ai besoin d'une douche.

_Et d'un peigne, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-affectueux.

Une fois de plus, elle le fusilla du regard, puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en essayant d'éviter d'imaginer à quoi ils devaient ressembler. Finalement, elle renonça, récupéra sa veste, fouilla dans la poche à la recherche de ses clefs, et se dirigea vers la sortie. La voix d'Amy dans son dos lança alors :

_A ce soir, Teresa !

Le rire contenu dans la voix de la fillette lui arracha un nouveau sourire et elle répondit d'un geste de la main avant de quitter les lieux. Jane sourit à son tour en se tournant vers Amy.

_Blouson, déjeuner et cartable ?

Elle désigna d'un geste les trois objets sur la table basse. Heureusement, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de préparer son déjeuner la veille. Elle mit son blouson sans protester, passa les bras dans les lanières du cartable et s'empara du sac qui contenait son déjeuner. Il approuva d'un hochement de tête et lui fit signe de le précéder.

_En avant, tu vas voir de quoi la PatMobile est capable.

Un rire cristallin lui répondit, et il la suivit hors de l'appartement.

* * *

Il était arrivé au QG avec quelques minutes de retard, et il n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire au cours des deux heures qui venaient de s'écouler. Les quatre agents étaient occupés à établir une liste de toutes les connaissances de Balpun pour qu'ils puissent aller les interroger dans l'après-midi. Il était en train de lire le rapport du légiste pour s'assurer que rien ne lui avait échappé quand Lisbon se retira dans son bureau. Il laissa passer quelques minutes avant de l'y rejoindre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot avant qu'elle ne prévienne :

_Ce n'est pas le moment, Jane.

_Oh, je sais. Mais tu devrais savoir que ce sont mes moments préférés.

Elle secoua la tête en faisant semblant de se concentrer sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il s'approcha, ignorant le signal censé lui faire comprendre qu'il dérangeait, et passa derrière elle. Posant les mains sur ses épaules, il la sentit se crisper, puis se relaxer légèrement quand il commença à effectuer des cercles réguliers, ses mouvements à la fois fermes et doux. Il adopta sa voix la plus rassurante pour conseiller :

_Détends-toi. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Rigsby et Van Pelt ont cru à ton excuse, quelle que soit celle que tu as donnée.

_Panne de réveil, marmonna-t-elle en réponse à la question implicite.

Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux. Elle réalisa qu'il n'avait mentionné que deux de leurs collègues et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule :

_Et Cho ?

_Cho travaille avec toi depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu programmes aussi le réveil de ton portable par sécurité. Dommage qu'hier, ton portable soit resté dans le salon.

Ses muscles se tendirent de nouveau à cette remarque et il secoua la tête en continuant son massage, espérant l'inciter à se détendre au moins en partie. Finalement, elle prononça doucement, comme essayant d'analyser d'avance les conséquences :

_Donc, il sait.

_Ca m'étonnerait. Il soupçonne certainement que tu as passé la nuit avec quelqu'un, mais il ne sait pas avec qui.

_Menteur, lâcha-t-elle.

Il sourit sans prendre la peine de se défendre, préférant admettre :

_Il a peut-être des doutes. Mais il ne peut être sûr de rien. Et même s'il l'est, que crois-tu qu'il va faire de cette information ? Il s'est tu pour Van Pelt et Rigsby. Il ne mettra pas ta carrière en danger.

_Je… Je sais, reconnut-elle avec une certaine hésitation. C'est juste que…

_Que tu préfères que ce qui se passe entre nous reste entre nous, compléta-t-il.

Elle poussa un soupir en se levant et en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder.

_Patrick, ce n'est pas que… Je veux dire…

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'il l'observait sans un mot. Il savait ce qu'elle luttait pour essayer de dire, mais il comptait la laisser faire, parce qu'elle avait besoin de mettre les choses au point. Peut-être avait-il aussi envie de l'entendre, admit-il pour lui-même. Après quelques secondes qu'elle passa à se triturer les doigts, elle finit par rassembler son courage et expliquer :

_Je n'ai pas honte de ce qu'on fait. Enfin peut-être un peu, mais seulement parce qu'enfreindre les règles me culpabilise. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que s'ils l'apprennent, ça va tout compliquer. Ces deux nuits ont été étonnamment… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

_Sereines, proposa-t-il.

_Exactement ! C'est vrai que j'ai paniqué et hésité, mais au fond, ce changement dans nos relations me semble presque normal. Et si l'équipe l'apprend, tu sais comment ils vont réagir.

Il hocha la tête. Kimball n'exprimerait que son impassibilité habituelle, mais Grace et Wayne en tomberaient à la renverse, et leur réaction ébranlerait cette sensation de normalité dont Lisbon avait encore envie de profiter autant que possible. Finalement, elle termina :

_Je voudrais attendre de savoir ce que ça donne avant que quelqu'un l'apprenne.

Il retint un sourire entendu. Inutile qu'elle découvre qu'il savait exactement pourquoi elle émettait de telles réserves. L'idée d'une relation avec lui lui paraissait inconcevable depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et elle n'avait pas encore surmonté cette impression de nager en pleine illusion. Comme si le moindre souffle d'air pouvait faire s'écrouler ce château de cartes.

Un coup à la porte les empêcha de parler davantage et il s'écarta alors qu'elle autorisait Cho à entrer.

_Patron, on a la liste des personnes à interroger. Il y a en trois qui me paraissent particulièrement intéressantes, annonça-t-il en désignant le dossier qu'il avait à la main.

Lisbon se leva pour s'en emparer et parcourut rapidement les informations rassemblées par Van Pelt. Toujours consciencieux, Cho avait classé sur le dessus de la pile les profils qu'il estimait devoir interroger en priorité. Elle hocha pensivement la tête.

_Cho, tu t'occupes de l'employeur avec Rigsby. Jane et moi, on s'occupe du frère. Le père attendra un peu.

* * *

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu, songea-t-il en laissant son regard errer dans la pièce, s'attardant sur quelques portraits d'enfance disposés sur une étagère. L'appartement de Harry Balpun était impeccable, presque trop rangé, trop propre, comme s'il venait d'y emménager ou qu'il souffrait de troubles compulsifs. Etant donnée la familiarité de l'individu avec les différentes pièces et avec les meubles, il penchait pour la deuxième solution. Leur suspect n'avait pas marqué la moindre hésitation quand il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait se préparer une tasse de thé, lui indiquant les bons placards tout en incitant Lisbon à s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'il réservait de toute évidence aux invités. S'il exposait sa théorie à l'équipe, il ne les convaincrait pas, mais ces petits détails lui avaient aussitôt fait éliminer le frère de la victime de la liste des coupables potentiels. La chambre dans laquelle Greg Balpun avait été retrouvée était pour le moins négligée, il y avait des traces de sang partout et le lit était défait. Quelqu'un d'aussi accro à l'ordre et au rangement que semblait l'être Harry Balpun n'aurait pas laissé la scène de crime dans cet état. Reportant son attention sur l'interrogatoire en cours, il entendit la fin de la question de Lisbon :

_... des ennemis ?

_Oui, j'imagine. Enfin… Nous n'étions pas si proches, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, mais je suppose que tout le monde peut avoir des ennemis… Surtout dans sa branche.

_Vous voulez dire dans le trafic de drogues, clarifia Jane.

_Ouais. Je sais pas, mais on voit toujours ce genre de trucs à la télé. Un fournisseur qui a pas été payé, un shooté qui pète les plombs, un autre revendeur qui veut éliminer la concurrence de son secteur… Ce sont des possibilités, non ?

Les deux employés du CBI hochèrent la tête, le consultant se désintéressant du reste de la conversation. Ce type était aussi détendu qu'on peut l'être quand on vient d'apprendre la mort d'un membre de sa famille, il n'avait pas l'air plus touché que ça, sans non plus afficher un détachement trop évident. Soit c'était l'acteur du siècle, soit il ne savait rien de ce meurtre. Il se remit à écouter en entendant un nom familier :

_Elisabeth Hansen, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

_Ca devrait ?

_La maîtresse de votre frère. Elle lui a tiré dessus cette nuit là.

Confus, Harry Balpun fronça les sourcils.

_Si vous savez qui l'a tué, pourquoi…

Jane corrigea sans le laisser finir :

_Elle a dit qu'elle lui avait tiré dessus, pas qu'elle l'avait tué.

_D'accord… Donc il y avait au moins deux personnes qui lui en voulaient assez pour le descendre ? Bien joué, frangin.

Jane esquissa un sourire alors que Lisbon remerciait leur témoin et lui promettait qu'ils le tiendraient au courant s'ils trouvaient plus d'informations. Aussitôt dans la voiture, elle ordonna sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui :

_Ne dis rien.

_Il ne l'a pas tué.

Un grognement échappa à Lisbon et elle démarra un peu plus brusquement que le nécessaire, faisant tout son possible pour ignorer le sourire mi-satisfait, mi-amusé qu'elle repérait du coin de l'œil.

_Non, évidemment. Ca serait trop simple. On avait un suspect potable, une histoire qui tenait la route entre deux frères ennemis… Sauf que ce type ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Je vais demander à Van Pelt de vérifier son alibi, mais on n'est pas sur la bonne piste, je suis d'accord. Appelle Rigsby, demande lui où ils en sont avec l'employeur de Balpun et s'ils auront le temps de s'occuper du père ou s'il vaut mieux qu'on y aille.

_A vos ordres !

Même en n'entendant qu'un côté de la conversation, Lisbon comprit vite que Rigsby était en train d'apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant à Jane. La façon dont il semblait pour une fois concentré sur ce qu'on lui disait était révélatrice. Elle pouvait presque le voir prendre mentalement des notes, et elle se demanda un instant s'il gérait cette affaire aussi bien qu'il le laissait paraître. Tout cela était très personnel pour lui, la garde d'Amy, ses retrouvailles avec sa belle-sœur… Cela ne pouvait pas être facile à vivre. Il faudrait qu'elle essaie d'en parler avec lui. D'un autre côté, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Elle savait comment il pouvait réagir quand on le forçait à aborder un sujet qui ne lui plaisait pas, et elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir s'éloigner d'elle après ces derniers jours. Un soupir lui échappa alors que le consultant raccrochait. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, sachant déjà quelle expression il arborerait. Celle qui disait qu'il en savait plus qu'elle et qu'elle allait devoir lui arracher les informations au compte-goutte… A supposer même qu'il finisse par les lui donner.

_Alors ?

_Alors quoi ?

_Jane…

_Oui ?

Oh, qu'elle pouvait détester ce sourire soi-disant innocent !

_Qu'a dit Rigsby ?

_Ils ont peut-être une piste.

_De quel genre ?

_Tu voudrais bien savoir, hein ?

_Jane !

_Tu devrais te concentrer sur la route. Et dire qu'on critique ma façon de conduire…

_Patrick…

_Oh, on essaie une tactique plus personnelle ? Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ?

_Si je menace de te laisser au bord de la route, il y a une chance pour que ça soit plus efficace ?

_Pas vraiment, mais tu peux toujours…

Il s'interrompit quand elle mit le clignotant et commença à ralentir. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et lâcha, un rire dans la voix :

_D'accord, d'accord.

Satisfaite, elle sourit et reprit une allure de croisière alors qu'il consentait à expliquer :

_Le patron de Balpun leur a dit qu'il avait eu un comportement suspect au cours des dernières semaines. Complètement paranoïaque, du genre à refuser de s'occuper du dernier tour de garde pour ne pas risquer de se retrouver seul dans les bureaux.

_Hm. Pas très pratique pour un gardien d'immeuble.

_Non, en effet.

_Autre chose ?

_Il l'a vu se disputer avec un homme quelques jours avant le meurtre.

_Il va pouvoir le décrire ?

_Mieux que ça, il est à peu près sûr qu'il a été filmé. Ils sont en train de vérifier les caméras de surveillance.

La montée d'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait toujours à l'idée de trouver une piste solide fut vite modérée par une pensée moins enthousiaste :

_Trop facile, non ?

_Sans aucun doute. Mais c'est un début.

* * *

**A suivre…**


End file.
